


A Rising Sun.

by lokiofvanheim



Series: Blood Red Roses [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: It is the middle of the 19th Century and all that stands against progress is the Japan that is being slow to awaken from its self imposed isolation from the rest of the world. Its people, whether Shogun or peasant have begun to look out on a world that has moved on without them and now the race has begun for them to preserve their unique culture while forging a place for themselves on the global stage.Asami Ryuchi is prepared to strike down anyone and anything that stands in the way of his plans to nurture his burgeoning city state from the chrysalis that is the floating world of Edo to become the iridescent butterfly that will grow to be the largest city in the world, the mighty Tokyo.Oh, yes, and there may be a certain photographer about somewhere because this is the prequel to Blood Red Roses.





	1. A setting out of stalls.

The great warlord, Asami Ryuchi, sat in his ebony chair, the plates of his armour glinting in the evening sunshine as he sat back listening to the Harbour Master whine and wheedle, strongly disinclined to listen too carefully to the man whose very presence disgusted him and his eyes remained cold and his thin lips a rigid line in his strikingly handsome face. If his trusted chamberlain, Kirishima, had not shown him the clear benefits for Edo in his trade proposition then he would never have agreed to the meeting with the toad like customs man before him.

"And, Asami san," even the creature's voice annoyed him although he knew that his face was well enough schooled to disguise it." our trade with the Westerners means that I have increasing access to the exotic markets."

"I understand," he said evenly watching the man with cold eyes." that you have contacts with the traders recently come to port?"

"Indeed, sir," the man glanced up at him with his small pale eyes." they have many choice products that may be of interest to the house of Sion and are, as ever, in need of Silk."

"Have you brought verified lists?" Asami enquired without moving his gaze.

"As requested, Asami san." Sakazaki waved a sheet and Kirishima plucked it brusquely from his pudgy hand before handing it to his leader.

"When they land," the tall man began to scan down the list." bring them directly to me."

"But.." the other began before Suoh turned towards him from his place at his lords right hand, a huge hand resting meaningfully on the handle of his katana when he cleared his throat to finish meekly." Of course, Asami san."

The warlord did not speak to the Excise man again just dismissed him with a flick of his long fingers before turning to his secretary again as Suoh personally ushered the unpleasant little man to the door.

"These international opportunities are continuing to expand, Kirishima," He said stretching against the weight of his ornate armour." and their desire for our goods, especially silk, seems to know no bounds.

"Indeed, Ryuichi," the big fair haired man nodded." and the taste for the exotic among our own people does too."

"A sign of the times," his leader said quietly." and we will be ready to make these trade routes more and more lucrative."

"These items alone will bring in the much business." the big man said studying the long list with his master and pointing out where crates of linen and munitions were noted.

"If Japan must enter the bigger world," Asami agreed solemnly." then Sion shall make sure we are there to lead the negotiations."

"And Sakazaki?" Kirishima growled." We cannot trust that man, he will cheat us if he can."

"Loath though I am to work with him," Asami agreed." as harbour master and excise officer Sakazaki is in the best position to initiate the first contact but have him followed."

"A wise move, Asami," Suoh said withdrawing the other two with a sharp bow." I will send a team to the docks immediately to monitor his movements."

"We will receive them formally first and then after we grant them an audience in the reception hall, Kei, we will invite the foreigners to a banquet." Asami said as they watched him go.

"Indeed, sir," The big blond said." I shall tell the staff and kitchens to make ready."

"We will make sure to give our guests an evening that they will not forget," he said resting his chin on his elegant hand thoughtfully." and show these traders that we are open for as much business as they can supply us with."

xxx

The lacquered bamboo shingles of his most ornate suit of armour rattled reassuringly about him as, some hours later, Asami settled himself on the low stool with his hands on his knees to await the trade delegation in person. Kirishima had helped him with the hideous gold polished mask and helmet which had been the terror of his enemies when he had been a mercenary before Master Seizan had taken him in and given he and his two devoted captains the stability of a permanent home. That had been the first of many steps up the ladder of power which in this turbulent era of expansionism in Japan that had placed Sion, under his ruthless leadership, in a position of immense wealth and power.

And Asami intended to keep it.

The doors at the end of the room were slid open by his stewards.

Let the show commence.

An elaborately dressed Sakazaki bustled forward first grinning broadly and bowing so low his forehead was only inches from the ground, he had two men behind him one a thin faced elder with respectfully downcast eyes but the other stayed upright a strikingly handsome youth whose startlingly blue eyes stared at him curiously as he awkwardly balanced a large dark box and a set of spindly sticks in his thin arms. Asami thought, with some amusement, that it was as well that Kirishima was too busy in his duties to notice or the boy would have no doubt have been on the receiving end of a sharp tap from the flat of his blade for his impudence in gazing so openly on his master. Asami let it go though, there were bigger fishes than a cheeky brat on his line to catch tonight.

The three men who followed a stern looking Suoh as the harbour master and his men moved away were dressed to impress too and he noted that they were also heavily armed with swords in their scabbards and fine pistols tucked into their belts. Two were younger men he noted as they walked towards him with confidence, they bowed before him stiffly their cloths were white and blue and he thought they seemed military in design but the third was older was and his bow was shorter though no less respectful.

Asami looked at them intensely through the eye slots in his gilded face mask but, as tradition dictated, said nothing only dipping his head in a sharp nod of acknowledgement as they followed Suoh's massive bulk to where his secretary stood at the exit. As efficient and adept as ever Kirishima bowed low before he shepherded their guests through the sliding door into the main entertainment area beyond. Asami watched the group as his mind raced through thoughts of negotiations and plans for his beloved country that he hoped that these foreigners would help him bring to fruition. The few other guests he had invited politely deferred to him when they were ushered past and he allowed his shoulders to relax a little as the the doors slid shut behind the last of them.

The warlord rose when the room fell quiet and Suoh fell into step at his shoulder as he made his way out to return to his apartments to change into more suitable attire for the night he had planned ahead.

The house of Sion was long used to hosting the many visitors that Asami entertained within its spacious halls and long low tables were in place with silken pillows for their, soon to be, business partners entourage to sit on. His stewards had dragged a tall ebony table that previous generations had used for displaying valuable antique vases on but would now act as the 'high' table for the highest ranking officers. The long legged chairs they would have to use while dining on it were a recent acquisition especially imported to allow the westerners to feel at home while also clearly displaying Sion's ability to be multicultural.

Kirishima and the household staff had done well he thought, the hall was a subtle balance of east and west with enough luxury to suggest wealth without ostentation he observed as he swept in, the long tails of his yukata almost brushing the floor. He ran his eye over the well provisioned tables where his visitors waited, noting a party of lower ranked westerners that were seated nearer the bottom of the room surrounded tables liberally seeded with his own well trusted people. Sakazaki flanked by his two attendants was already with the leading Europeans who were waiting for his arrival at the top table and they all rose respectfully and turned towards him expectantly as he approached them.

"Gentlemen." he acknowledged coming to stand before them and, tall though they were, he was satisfied that his own height, exceptional as it was in Japan, allowed him the advantage even among these foreigners.

"Ah, the great Ryuichi Asami, so pleased to meet you face to face at last," the grey haired man said with a hand outstretched before him." my name is Perry, Commodore Perry."

"Asami san, the..." The thin faced man moved from his place at Sakazaki's side and hastily began to translate the others words into Japanese.

"A pleasure to meet in person at last, Commodore Perry." Asami said in his near perfect English smoothly extending his own hand in the western fashion as he had learned from his etiquette advisers before the interpreter could finish his translation. He saw Sakazaki's face darken as the conversation evaded him and he pulled his interpreter to continue to work for his own understanding dismissing the still heavily laden pale haired youth and his odd load with an angry wave of his hand pointing him towards the door.

"You speak English?" Asami noticed that the older man's round eyes open a little wider in surprise for a moment before he covered it with a even toothier smile.

"It has become increasingly convenient," the golden eyes held the smoke coloured ones over their continuing handshake." as our connections extend out into the world beyond our shores."

"Excellent," the grey haired man seemed genuinely pleased at the revelation." one can never be certain what can be lost in the interpretations of a third party!"

"Indeed," he agreed before motioning them to re seat themselves and looked pointedly at the now sweating excise man." and none of us would wish for that."

Servants moved forward with the first course as he seated himself between the Commodore and his men and the talk went through the pleasantries  and on to the contents of the traders list of wares. Both parties were keen but, of course, neither wished to be the first to show their hand in this, the first of many, round of negotiations but the imported wine, while overly sweet to Asami's tastes, seemed to soften the edge to their meeting. The excellent food and conversation flowed free and as the meal continued both hosts and guests seemed well pleased with the potential trade of silk and spices for the raw resources that Asami knew lay, among other things, in the deep bellies of the sleek ships that lay in the harbour.

"The early spring," Asami informed the westerners."means that although the silk this year has been of the finest quality although the 'crop' was a little light." 

"Of course" the man said looking at him thoughtfully." but we are open for negotiations and we have some munitions that I understand might be of interest to you."

"Ah," Asami said schooling his face calm." we ...."

"Munitions?" Sakazaki interrupted, blustering forward suddenly when he heard the translation." There is no mention of munitions in your list!"

"Only a few such as these," the older man said drawing his own pistol looking at Asami coolly before answering.

"Well, Perry San," the excise man replied curtly the translator working as best he could between the two." there are laws about such things."

"Of course," the American assured icily." they would be for personal use only."

"And many forms to be filled!" the short man continued pompously at the tone.

"I am sure there will be!" Asami could see that the Commodore was not to be intimidated by the annoyingly persistent official and sat back in his chair to allow the stilted conversation to run its course. His attention was diverted by a small movement from beside an ornate bamboo plantar to their left which caught his eye.

That boy again, now with his strange box resting on the sticks and all covered with some kind of thick sheet, his masters curt dismissal blatantly ignored.

And he was staring impudently straight at him too with those eyes the colour of the ocean before dropping them back down to the strange apparatus.

Asami's thin lips twitched involuntarily with amusement as the youth's tongue showed at the corner of his soft mouth as his concentration refocused on the strange box and he wondered why someone as well known as Sakazaki for his harsh treatment of his staff would tolerate such disobedience to his commands.

Was the boy his son?

No.

That flat coarse face could never have spawned such attractive get.

Ah, he remembered the man's reputation, was this a pretty boy to warm his nights?

Pity.

But then those blue eyes caught him watching and the lithe blond paused a moment, flashing perfect white teeth at him in an impudent grin before ducking down beneath the coverlet.

Oh, such a wicked little smile!

It cried out for a stern hand and Asami felt the twist of a rare stirring of near forgotten interest in the pit of his stomach.

Hmm, the boy's fire and flair were of far too high a quality for the likes of Sakazaki to contain, if the loathsome harbour master could not keep his staff respectful of their betters then he might just have to step up to the mark in his place.

While his guests continued to haggle Asami raised an elegant finger to summon Suoh to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction with a smattering of facts and written for fun. It was inspired by a stunning and evocative photograph of an actual samurai called Yamaoka Tesshu who led an amazing life set in a period of huge social upheaval for Edo and his country. It is not intended to be read as accurate history.


	2. In the dragons den.

Even having to bear Sakazaki's slimy company could not tarnish the excitement that Akihito felt at the prospect of attending the dinner the House of Asami was hosting tonight for the foreign traders.  Takaba Akihito checked and repacked his precious equipment for the forth time waiting for the shadows to lengthen as the hour approached for him to meet the loathsome man at the port offices. Nodding politely to the old lady who lived across the courtyard from his tiny apartment he hefted his pack on to his back and walked out into the street, blinking at the last of the evening sunshine. There were few people out as most people in this area worked from early in the morning at the docks so most families would be at home taking advantage of the natural light to prepare and eat their evening meal. The boys stomach rumbled and he hoped that he might be able to glean a share of the feast that was no doubt already being prepared at the shoguns house for the party of westerners he was on his way to meet.  

Akihito was first to arrive at the high ceilinged office with its panoramic views over Edo harbour and he paused for a minute to watch as the first lanterns of the evening began to spark into life among the stalls and businesses that crammed themselves along the waterfront. It was a beautiful sight he thought but too dark to catch its likeness on film without artificially enhanced the lighting, maybe tomorrow he could find one of the beautiful woodcuts of a night scene that he had seen being sold in the sprawling Edo market. 

A door opened and a harassed looking group of men appeared through it.

"Ah, you are here, Takaba," The harbour master grumbled beckoning the boy towards him." do not forget you owe me a great deal for this opportunity and that you are to provide me with any pictures you might secure this evening."

"Of course, Sakazaki san." he agreed with a small reluctant bow.

"Hurry then and put this on," the other continued, hurriedly passing him a small package clothing." and do something with that hay stack you call hair so that you look less of a guttersnipe."

"Yes, Sakazaki san." he mumbled reluctantly taking the heavily embroidered tunic that would mark him out as being from Sakazaki's household as he followed the other into his inner office although he smiled internally as he already had plans in place to siphon off the best of anything he might capture.

"You must translate every word with extreme care, Ho," the pompous customs officer instructed the miserable looking man at his shoulder." these negotiations should leave us with a very good profit but Asami is a slippery dog."

"Of course, Sakazaki san." the thin man assured anxiously.

"Do not forget if your attention begins to waiver," the thickset man elaborated thumbing through a set of lists." that your fee depends on a beneficial outcome." 

"Indeed, Sakazaki san." the other said bobbing a nervous bow.

Aki suppressed a smirk at the mans description of the famous Shogun, Pot, Kettle he thought as that pretty well summed up his own opinion of the greasy man. He knew that the man would never dare breath a word of such an insult within the hearing of the great Asami or any of his many followers. Sakazaki gathered up a sheaf of documents and bundled them into a large canvas bag and passed to a brawny servant to carry.

"Right, I think that is everything." the customs man eye swept round his office one last time before marching towards the door." It will give a good impression for me to be first to arrive at Sion." 

Aki hefted his own equipment on to his shoulder and followed the others back down the stairs and out into the cool of the evening. He dropped back a little the light being good enough to avoid potholes or the animal waste the city streets were liberally littered with even without being close to Sakazaki's lantern bearers. They were wisely flanking their master to avoid any mishap to his person on the uneven surface and the boy was glad not to be too close to him to have to listen to any of the long list of instructions the man seemed so fond of reeling out. Soon enough, as they made their way into the most select residential in Edo Aki saw the torches flared brightly ahead of them in welcome on the tall gates where imposing guards could be seen. Sakazaki paused and waved him forward when he saw that the slight boy had dropped back from the rest of them.

 "Hurry up!!" he shouted back angrily." You may look the part in my colours but I will have my eye on you and you had better not show me up this evening, Russe, you are already on thin ice with me."

"Yes, Harbour Master." Aki mumbled angrily, knowing well what kind of eye he caught the sleazy man often casting at him but without further retort at the others use of his nick name he caught up with the others. He was not prepared to risk attending the evenings elite engagement merely for a slight from such lowlife as the customs officer.

"Everything must run smoothly when we get to Sion," the fat man reiterated yet again inspecting his own elaborate outfit and those of his entourage and straightening Ho's tunic where it had become twisted at his scrawny waist." now is everybody ready?"

Several of their party nodded but nobody dared reply, of course, so Sakazaki moved forward again and it seemed that they were indeed the first of the invited guests to arrive. They entered the courtyard and Akihito glanced curiously at the huge stony faced guards from the corner of his eye as they passed between them at the entrance. Sakazaki's other attendants were ushered to the servants entrance by house staff leaving only Akihito and the translator, now carrying the paperwork, trailing up the wide steps behind a mammoth of a man. He led them through a large, beautiful designed courtyard with its fountain tinkling musically into a small pool and then through a set of opaque sliding doors. The boy tried not to gawp at the fixtures around him as he struggled to keep up with the others having paused, briefly, to stare at the swirl of what could only be enormous carp in the pond but his mouth dropped open slightly as they entered the main building. He had never seen such a stunning room as the reception hall of Sion and then his eyes could not believe the sight of an ornate gold enamelled throne before them and the vision that sat silently on it.

For a moment Aki thought it might be a statue or a decorative suit of armour that they were being escorted towards but then Sakazaki was bowing and humbling himself in an ingratiating way in front of it. Following close on the fat mans heels he could not help letting out a surprised gasp as he caught a glint of movement behind the gargoyle like face mask. Aki inadvertently jumped slightly as cold, golden eyes turned towards him over his odious patrons bowed back and he momentarily found himself grasping his awkward bundle of equipment protectively closer to his chest. 

Asami Ryuchi, it must be him Akihito realised with an audible gulp, such icy confidence could belong to no other than the famous, some would hint infamous, master of this grand house.

The heavily armoured man stared back at him unmoving and the boy had to consciously close his mouth which had dropped open at the power of the gaze. Frozen like a rabbit in a flare for a moment he remembered to breath as he thought he saw a slight shift in the stern face as he was scrutinised  and maybe a hint of curiosity, perhaps even amusement. Then he had to wrench his eyes away from the extraordinary figure as their party was already being ushered on by the huge courtier and he had to scramble his baggage in his arms to keep up with Sakazaki and the Ho who were being shepherded into another large room.

It took him several minutes to settle his breathing after the impact of meeting the warlord, in person Asami Ryuchi exuded raw power and in that setting with his traditional armour.... Well, he was enough to take anyone's breath away Akihito thought to himself!

He trailed reluctantly behind the Harbour Master wishing he could have lingered in the ante chamber with their host for a few minutes and maybe even capture a likeness of the man in all his traditional glory. They were ushered towards a western style table at the head of the sumptuously decorated room and Sakazaki waved a dismissive hand towards he and Ho pointing at an alcove to the far side of the table while he himself gingerly took one of the high backed chairs. 

The two of them had barely taken up their places when three westerners were escorted in, Aki tried not to stare at them either, he really did, but his eyes were drawn to them. They were strangers to him but he knew the older man's name, Commodore Perry, and that he was a high ranking officer in the American navy. They were talking quietly to each other and looking around the dining room with obvious admiration as they followed the steward over to the table where Sakazaki still stood. Ho was summoned forward, ready to translate but they had barely been seated and got past the first pleasantries when the ornate door panel slid open again and a tall figure swept across the lacquered floor towards the high table.

Aki's disobedient jaw dropped open once again as Asami, oozing such supreme confidence the boy knew it must be him again now divested of his traditional headgear, entered the dining hall. The oppressive, ultra conservative warlord had transformed into the very epitome of a modern Japanese gentleman, gone was the ornate armour and now an elegant blue house coat graced his hosts broad shoulders. Sakazaki and the westerners all rose from their seats and turned towards him as he made his way through the low tables towards them. His dark, handsome face is set in a polite expression of welcome as he approached the men gathered at the high table and the older foreigner immediately breaks away from his companions to talk to him.

"Gentlemen." the warlord preempts them all in a voice as deep and rich as the honey that those piercing eyes reminded Akihito of as he watches the group take in, with some surprise, the fact that Asami, it seems, has an extensive grasp on the English language. Sakazaki was clearly both thrown and furious, pulling Ho to him with a thunderous look on his pudgy face and at the same time glowering at Aki before pulling him in close. 

"You can make yourself useful somewhere else and be sure to keep out of the way," he hissed his loose mouth far too near to the boys face for his comfort before giving him a rough shove away." and be sure to catch something spectacular tonight or you will pay with your skin!"

Aki pulled himself away with a grimace, rubbing his cheek hurriedly to scrub off the spray of the horrible mans spittle from his cheek as he moved away from the table and its prestigious occupants. His equipment grasped safely in his arms he moved only far enough away to be out of the harbour masters line of sight while being still close enough to have a clear view of the gathering. The boy knew that he would have been struggling to keep up with the conversation after the initial greeting anyway, having only the vaguest grasp of English and he has to follow the rest of the conversation by craning to here Ho's translation for their master instead. Asami seemed to have no such problem appearing relaxed, to Aki's eyes, and even friendly towards his guests and even tolerating the annoying harbour Masters presence as he added a few comments here and there. To the boys ears the long lists of trade goods and their values was of no great interest but while he set up his tripod he enjoyed watching the warlord's handsome face as he talked. 

"Munitions?" Sakazaki blustered suddenly leaning forward self importantly to address the oldest westerner." There is no mention of munitions in your lists!"

At the slight commotion Aki looked up with interest from where he had been putting the final preparation to his equipment but the men soon slipped into the dull realm of contracts so he returned to just setting up a thick sheet on to his stand. He glanced up and saw that it seemed the talk did not hold at least one others attention fully either and felt a jolt of energy course through his body. Cool golden eyes had turned to meet his own from where Asami lounged in the centre chair at the top table and the young blonds breath hitched in his throat at the sight of him.

Oh, what a perfect pose!

So noble!

So much the king within his own court!

Asami held his gaze until he dropped it himself in a rush to catch the superb shot before the warlord moved too much. 

"Quick, quick,quick!" he muttered almost silently to himself, lifting the cover and bending forward to check his viewfinder.

There it was.

Clearly resting on those dark handsome features and in the elegant pose was a man at the top of the tree and supremely comfortable with it.

Akihito pressed the switch on the body of the Browning and, holding his breath as the flash puffed above him while the photograph was taken, counted slowly to ten for what he hoped would be optimum exposure. When he popped out again from under the shade of the coverlet he saw, to his excitement that Asami was still sitting unmoved and seemed to be staring intently at him in return. The boy was elated, all being well the shot could be one of his best and in his excitement he could not help the cheery grin that he flashed their esteemed host while he continued to stare curiously at him despite, or maybe because of, his forwardness.

Maybe one day, Aki thought happily, if he had captured the man's likeness as effectively as he hoped then he could show it to the man and perhaps he would even receive his approval of what promised to be a stunning portrait. This night was already proving as productive as he had hoped when he had agreed his bargain of supplying the distasteful Sakazaki with illustrations for his masters at the court in Kyoto he thought. The boy suddenly wondered if he could expose another plate while the gentlemen at the high table were all still occupied so he swiftly ducked back under the velvet cloth again. He had just put his long fingers around the exposed plate to recover it when he felt what could only be a large hand land firmly on his shoulder.. When he peered out to his dismay his view of the rest of the room was obscured behind the massive bulk of the huge steward that had ushered his party him. The giants grim face and pale, disapproving eyes glared down at him while large thick fingers dug into his thin shoulder uncomfortably hard. 

Damn it! Maybe that brazen smile he had flashed the master of Sion really HAD been going a bit far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for reeeeaaally slow update.  
> Ah, when real life interferes what can you do? Should be more regular from now in hopefully as the nights are drawing in again up here.   
> Thank you for your patience.


	3. Temptation.

Aki tried as charming a smile as he could muster as his first line of defence on the towering steward to absolutely no effect as he straightened from his camera stand. He was drawn by the big man into a recess in the wall a few steps further away from the oblivious diners and where they would not be so easily observed.

"Excuse me, master," he said dropping his eyes respectfully and carefully slipping the now exposed nitrate sheet into the soft depths of his sleeve pocket." how may I help you?"

"Your name, brat?" the deep voice asked surprisingly quietly for such a big man.

"My name..?" the boy hesitated, his mind racing as to what such information might be used for.

"Your. Name." the man repeated as if he must be slow before adding." Brat."

"Umm, Russe," he supplied warily dipping his head politely." Russe of the house of Sakazaki, master." The direct connection to the unpleasant harbour master might be distasteful to him but Akihito knew how powerful the possession of a name could be. He was prepared to put up with it in return for the relative anonymity it let him retain if only temporarily from this big man and therefore anyone else who might be interested and it was in the broadest sense a truth.

"And this...contraption." the behemoth gestured disdainfully towards his equipment with his free hand.

"Er, it can capture pictures." Aki answered.

"We at Sion have our own retained artists." the man supplied dismissively.

"No, it is a...." Akihito began but then at the sight of the big mans blank expression thought better of it." of course, master."

"Well, Sakazaki Russe," the other said finally releasing his heavy grip on the boys shoulder." remember that our own people need full access to our guests tonight, make sure you keep out of their way."

"Of course, master." Aki bowed his head in acknowledgement.  

"Make sure that you do." the steward added still looming over the slight boy.

"Of course, master." he continued hoping the man would just go away and leave him in peace. 

"And Russe," the man paused staring coldly into the boys eyes when he looked back up at him." my master may have use for you later."

"Your..." Akihito brows dipped in sudden confusion as he stared at the broad now retreating back." Hey! What do you....?"

The man just kept walking of course

"Damn it all." Aki muttered to himself, how did these things always get so complicated he thought as he rubbed the pinched skin of shoulder and began his return to his camera. When he looked back up to the high table he saw that all the dynamics had changed and Asami was now obviously deep in conversation with the grey haired foreigner as the delicious smelling main dishes were served. The talk seemed, from what little the boy could hear of what Ho was translating, to have tuned to the approach of the typhoon season and what its impact might be on trade ships sailing in the area. As the boy watched he remembered how hungry he was while Sakazaki was stuffing his already fat face with what looked like an appetising selection of vegetables and noodles that had been supplied by their host. The customs man had bent his head forward to listen to Ho while peering intently at his fellow diners to watch their faces for their reactions. Aki's stomach clenched tightly on itself at the sight and smell of all the amazing looking food as it was delivered and consumed at tables up and down the hall and he held his hand on to it apologetically. Later, he promised it, later, but it is plain rice for us I am afraid. Ignoring the undignified gurgle his hopeful belly replied with he gathered up the velvet of the camera cloth and dipped beneath it to check out how effective a group shot would look with the westerners in their exotic clothes. Even as he watched he could see there was little chance of getting a good picture as the men kept shifting around as they talked and that could only mean that any images he did capture would only come out as blurred shadows. 

Looking around the elegant gathering he spotted several well known faces, one or two of whom he even thought that he recognised from the Imperial court although most of the guests were most likely from Edo and he was pretty certain that they would still be Sion's people to the core. There was a table near the far wall whose guests were particularly beautifully dressed and the lanterns around the room lit them surprisingly well so he gauged that there might be enough light from them to allow a slow exposed impression if he was careful. Quickly Aki turned and moved the tripod near the back of the room nearer them before ducking under his cover to try and set up the shot, carefully lining up his viewfinder on his subjects he managed to catch where the elderly woman's hand was resting in her lap making the full sleeve of her kimono echo the dark curve of the line of her dining companions back in two graceful arcs.

He exposed the plate and started to count.

"Hey!" The nudge against his hip was not exactly painful although it was enough to jolt him and he had to hastily re-balance his camera on its spindly stand. "Damn it!"

"Mind your mouth, boy!" someone hissed close by.

"Nine...Ten" Akihito finished the count for the exposure through gritted teeth before shooting out from beneath the cloth. "Watch where you.... Oh, mmm!"

A servant was walking away having placed a large plate of sugared sweetmeats on the small, ornately decorated table set up for the guests to snack on as they desired. The sight of them reminded Aki's empty belly to complain so loudly that a lady on the nearest table glanced at him sideways in disgust. He looked around the quiet area of the room that he had come to to try and catch his latest photograph and debated the wisdom of taking one but decides against it. Maybe another photo opportunity would distract his appetite instead he decided, the diners were finishing and the servants were beginning to clear away the tables, surely he could wait for another hour or two.

Aki tried to busy himself setting up another picture although Sion's visitors were now forming into little gossiping groups and they kept moving about far too much to get a good image and after a while his attention began to wander back to his stomach again. When he looked back at them the treats looked even more appetising and then among the crystallised fruit and ginger stems he was sure he could make out sugared almonds.

Oh gods, sugared almonds! 

When had he last been able to afford sugared almonds?

Aki's sweet tooth was well known and had he not been enthusiastic about all foods he often wondered whether it would not be wise just to bypass the main courses and go straight to the dessert, temptingly waiting for him at the end of the meal. Sugared almonds were a treat he could rarely indulge in and there they were just sitting there in the glistening pile of sugary goodness just an arms reach away.  

And why should he resist? Sakazaki would no doubt be here for as long as he could manage and that probably meant it would be hours until Akihito could eat, assuming that he could dig together enough coin to buy something even then. There was a surplus amount of food on display only a few feet from him and surely no one would miss a handful or two from the heavily laden bowls of goodies that were now dotted around the room he rationalised to himself. Looking around he reckoned that he was far enough away from most people to slip a handful out of the big bowl without being seen he had after all had rather a lot of experience with a bit of shop lifting having been dirt poor most of his adult life. But, and here he looked around again at the discreet but ever hovering veritable army of household staff, he realised that he might have more of a problem eating his booty without drawing attention to himself.

The latrines? 

Yuch!

No, not the latrines, not only did even Aki think that there was too unsanitary to eat in but Sakazaki might notice his absence and then there would be hell to pay. He really ought to just suck it up and wait. Perhaps he would be offered something to eat if he found the kitchen and made his best puppy dog eyes at that big steward, well, no probably not him but maybe one of the other kinder looking staff then. 

Fat chance for someone as lowly as himself, he thought, and damn it but those sweetmeats really looked just too good to resist anyway.

Aki looked around the room for a quiet enough corner to eat in without luck until his mouth twisted in a slow smile as his eye lit on the near perfect solution. He walked to the far side of the camera stand and then moved a few steps even further back until he felt the edge of the serving table pressing into his hip. Straightening up as if in a stretch he leaned back and with a swift swipe gathered up a sugary handful and pulled it back up into the perfectly designed voluminous sleeve of Sakazaki's fancy jacket.

Success!

Moving back in towards his camera Aki bent down beside it pretending to make an adjustment to one of its supports to adjust his prize and to hide the pleased little smile that settled back upon his lips again. He did not risk looking but was content with the goodly amount he had managed to snag as he then moved on with his master plan for concealment. Ducking into a crouch he drew the velvet cloth of his camera securely about his shoulders leaving just enough light to come into his little hiding place see his treats.

Yum, well fished, Takaba, he thought as he found not just one almond but three nestling in the sugar coated handful he held. He picked out the first nut and popped it happily into his mouth, rolling his eyes with pleasure as the sweet goodness settled on to his tongue.

Sooo good.

As was the next and the third and then all the rest until he was trying to make the pleasure last by slowly licking the last sweetness from his long fingers. His stomach gurgled happily with its too long awaited contents but was no where near satisfied Aki acknowledged ruefully. Surely he could pull off another handful and if Sion was so kind as to provide such delightful fare it would be rude not to appreciate the offering even though- technically- it had not exactly been laid out for him!

Reemerging from his temporary hide he looked around the big room and noticed that the guests were slowly being encouraged to go through the now open screen and into the lovely, lantern bedecked courtyard beyond. The top table appeared to still be in deep discussion but were now standing and he caught a glimpse of Sakazaki's gaudy kimono with the lanky figure of Ho still in close attendance beside him. Asami himself stood the tallest and, although he could not hear what they were saying from this distance, it seemed that all conversation seemed to be directed towards him. The boy paused for a moment to admire what a the striking figure the handsome war lord cut even amongst the well turned out throng about him and was taken by surprise when, just for a moment, the golden eyes seemed to turn and lock fleetingly with his! 

No, stupid, in your dreams that a man such as he had even noticed a near serf like yourself, he thought, as the other rejoined his own conversation with his visitors. The group began to move towards the outside area with the other diners as he watched and his stomach (and immediately therefore his mind) returned its attention towards the forbidden fruits still so temptingly displayed on the serving table so close beside him.  

If he had been so successful once then surely it would be fine to have just one more portion of the sugary delights that still lingered so temptingly on his tongue?  

Of course it would. 

He tried to grab more in his second handful but in his eagerness a candied plum stone dropped from his fingers to land with a soft click on the hardwood floor although, fortunately for Aki, none of those nearby him seemed to have noticed. Slipping his hand swiftly back into his long sleeve he dipped enthusiastically once again back into the concealing darkness of his sanctuary with his ill gotten gains.

Oh, but how wonderful did the sweetness tasted, better than nectar, on his tongue!

Akihito wriggled happily until he folded his long legs under him more comfortably and began picking through his newly acquired delicacies more slowly this time to indulge his palate with the rare pleasures he had illicitly harvested. There were only two sugared almonds in this haul but he could readily appreciate the dried plums as well and the odd shaped little pieces of some kind of dark fruit he did not recognise were a taste revelation for him too.

He held his hand out into the light to try and identify whatever they might be and only had a second to see a shadow fall across it when something hit the morsel from his fingers and a lightning strike of pain shot up his limb. The boy barely had time to cry out as a second blow fell like an explosion against the side of his head and the velvet cloth was wrenched away taking a few locks of his pale hair painfully with it.

The boy saw glittering stars spinning before his eyes and then the room's light engulfed him as he fell back and away from the blows like a pole axed steer the last of his hard won sweets flying from his hand out across the dark floor. Dazedly looking up at the faces staring down at him where he lay sprawled before them he saw it was Sakazaki that had his arm raised again but although he could see his angrily twisted mouth moving he could not seem to hear his words. Then Aki saw then that he was holding a substantial cane tipped with a silver knob the size of an apple that he was angling at his spinning head to strike once more.

Akihito closed his eyes as the cudgel whistled towards its target, knowing that this must be the end.


	4. An experienced hand.

"SAKAZAKI!"

The word whipped out like a lash making the Customs Master freeze mid swing as a huge hand snagged his wrist in its steely grip.

"But M..Master Asami san," he stuttered in his shock." the little thief has shamed me and must be punished!!"

"Punished!" the warlord growled as he stood rigid with fury at the damage the oaf of a man had already inflicted on the slight boy that had caught his attention while Suoh wrenched the cane from the others hand. " With another such blow you would have killed him!"

"And surely deservedly, master!" Sakazaki's loose lips hung open with surprise as he looked up at his tall host as the old woman diner pushed roughly by him and quickly moved to the aid of the prone boy." The ungrateful guttersnipe has shamed me and stolen from you!"

"His life," the lady hissed over her shoulder as she sank to her knees beside him, her ornate kimono billowing around her." for a handful of sweets?"

"I consider that the life of such a thief," The fat man squawked defensively, made anxious now by the obvious anger the company were showing at his actions." is already forfeit."

Asami glared at the man with cold eyes only his head balancing his disgust of his actions against the power that he wielded with the foreign importers as the court representative down at the Edo docks. With reflection he reluctantly took in a long slow breath and looked down at where the elderly lady was cradling the youth's pale head on her lap, he had planned this trade meeting far too long to waste this opportunity so business must come before this affair at least for this evening.

"If that is your decision then, as he has offended both of our houses," the chill in his deep voice would brook no argument when he spoke as he stepped up close into the other man." and stolen from Sion then this house will decide his fate from now on as is our right."

"Of course, of course," Sakazaki stuttered hastily backing away from his looming host and dropping into a deep, respectful bow." take him if you really wish, Asami san, but be warned that he has been nothing but trouble to me." 

"Suoh, stay and help Asami sama." Asami ordered tersely briefly resting a hand on the old woman's shoulder where she was still tended the small blond." I must attend to our other visitors."

With that he swept regally from the dining room and on out into the courtyard where the guests were now assembled with the customs man and his interpreter scuttling uncertainly close behind him. 

"It does not look good for the little one, Kirishima," the old lady said sadly when the rest of the party had departed." I think I can feel a depression in the skull where that reptile struck him."

"It was a heavy blow, mistress." The huge man agreed looking down on the two of them.

"Ridiculous," she tutted angrily."I hope whatever Asami is using him for is worth working with such scum!"

"I am sure that we can trust him on that." Suoh rumbled in assurance.

"I suppose so," she sighed, smoothing back a few strands of the silky hair from the boys forehead. "Come, Kazumi, lift him for me and we will find somewhere quieter to put him."

"Yes, madame." The big man picked up the boy as if he were a child and when the blond let out a soft moan of pain at the disturbance the elderly lady held his slim hand in her thin one and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Shh, shh, pretty, you are going to be fine." she cooed in case he could hear her." We will take him to the meditation room for now, that big table in there will be good for seeing what we can do for the poor thing." 

Suoh followed the little women with his burden, wending their way through the curious servants still finishing clearing the meal and tables from the dining area and out of the room into the long corridor that led to Sion's private wing. 

"Here." The small lady instructed ,carefully moved aside the elegant ikebana display from the middle of the low lacquered table in the window as she indicated where to place the limp body. Suoh lay the boy down with surprising gentleness, belying both his size and gruff demeanour while supporting his head so that it came to rest gently on the polished surface.

"Do you need me to fetch you anything, madame?" The big man rumbled politely as he stood back to allow her access to her patient.

"I am not sure that we can do much for the poor lamb," she said running the palm of her hand slowly over where a thin trickle of blood was clotting in the pale hair." feel here, there is a definite depression in his skull?"

"Mmm," the huge man agreed running blunt fingertips across the wound causing the boy to groan again and try to move his head weakly away from the contact." and that blood from his ear does not auger well either." 

"We will do what we can though," she said beginning to undo the many fastenings on her ornate kimono." and let nature take its course. Fetch me clean water and bandages please, Kazumi." 

"Of course, madame." The man dropped a short bow to her and headed of to do as he was bid so she shrugged of her outer robe before carefully folding it over a stool and rolled up the long sleeves of her undercoat.

"Well, puppy," she said to the semi comatose boy stretched out before her as she ran an experienced, thoughtful eye over him." at least let us see if we can help you with whatever that foul animal has done to your hand."

The woman had tended many wounds of all types over her long years and it was soon evident to her that two, perhaps three of the slender fingers on her patients right hand had been  damaged by the assault of the custom masters harsh blows. She gently brushed away some of the remaining sugar grains that still stuck to the smooth skin and when Suoh returned she carefully washed them clean ignoring the boys weak struggling.

"Hold him still for me, Kazumi," she asked carefully holding the youngsters thin fingers in one hand and his wrist in the other in preparation for what she knew must come next. "and his arm too if you will."

"Ready, madame." The big man had leaned his weight across the narrow chest and gripped the pale arm in his grasp firmly as he looked across to her. 

"AHH!" the lad cried out sharply in pain, striking at Suoh's head while trying vainly to pull free of the bodyguard's iron grip before dropping back down in a swoon to the tables surface. The woman steadily pulled the crumpled fingers straight once more, a determined set on her wrinkled face as she thoroughly manipulated the damaged digits back into alignment.

"He has fainted, thankfully," the lady said with some relief as the hand she held went limp. "it will be much better if he sleeps through the rest of this." 

"For us all," Suoh slowly lifted his weight from the boys slight body and, when he did not stir, went to stand instead beside the woman rubbing his scratched ear gingerly." he is like a cat, stronger than he looks and with has sharp claws too."

"Hah," the eldest Asami said with a small smile but never letting go of her patients hand as she continued to work on it." did the little kitten scratch you, Kazumi?" 

"It is nothing." the big man stood back to watch her work but leaving one large hand resting on the boy's thin chest lest he stir again." I have brought some bamboo for his fingers." 

"Perfect, thank you." The woman gathered up one of the flattened sticks and expertly bound it snugly onto the slim hand with a long strip of linen." If only I could do as much for his poor head."

"I know of no surgeon that could treat a wound like that." The big man shrugged in resignation.

"I might make the dip in his skull worse if I interfere with it." the old woman sighed running her hand lightly across the thick thatch of blonde hair on the young man's head but then she paused pulling her fingers away and rubbing the tips together. Her finely arched eyebrows drew down thoughtfully as she looked at where the dark path of blood lay on the white skin behind his ear, it seemed to have already dried. The powder ran down to rest into a tiny rust coloured heap on the surface of the table. 

"It was too hard a blow," Suoh's voice" there is rarely a return to good health from that kind of wound."

"Mmm, indeed, poor mite." she agreed, her voice quiet and abstracted and she still seemed preoccupied with the dark dust before her, prodding it now with a gnarled finger.

"You have done all you can, Asami sama," Suoh said with a slow shake of his head and sliding his arm under the youngsters shoulders." I will find somewhere quiet for him to lie in the servants quarters now."

"Who actually is this boy, Kazumi?" the woman asked putting the flat of her hand on to the smooth brow as she studied the comely boy curiously.

"One of Sakizaki's retinue," the big man said effortlessly lifting the boy into his arms." an artist from what he said. "

"He has unusual colouring." she said looking intently at the pale face.

"He mentioned his name," Suoh added shifting his limp burden to lie closer against his broad chest." Russe."

"Russian then?" her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Not from his accent." 

"Maybe just a dainty morsel for Sakazaki's picked up for his personal delight then," the lady nodded sympathetically." from what gossip I hear of that man."

"Sion's now though," the big man shrugged non commitally." he had already caught Asami san's eye, for what use it might be to him now." 

"Ryuchi always has impeccable taste." the woman snorted with amusement running her hand across the boys wound carefully once more. 

"Always, madame." he said turning to leave her. 

"Wait." the old woman said holding up a hand."Put him on the couch in my dayroom instead if you will, Kazumi."

"Your day room, madame?" the giant paused in the doorway. 

"Yes, I will attend him there." she explained." I do not like the idea of him dying alone."  

"But, mada..." he began in some confusion. 

"The day room, Suoh." it was more of an order this time as she gathered up the hem of her long robe in one hand and began to follow them." Do not fret, I will take the responsibility for everything."

"Yes, madame." the man immediately complied with a deft bow and without further comment.


	5. A perfect circle.

"Has he not stirred at all yet, Chiyo?" Asami Emiko asked bustling in to where her maid patiently waited before putting down her fan and casting a critical eye over her latest in a very long line of patients she had tended over the years. 

"No, madame, I am afraid not," her personal maid said standing up from the seat that had been placed by the injured boy her mistress had inexplicably settled in to her private day room. It was not her place to ask why such a waif had been granted what she saw as an unnecessary privilege and she had worked for the dowager for far to many years to question her decisions. Her mistress was the first Lady of Sion, grandmother to their mighty doyen, Asami Ryuchi and as such had had to return to the evenings dining guests so she had carefully simply tended the boy, as instructed, until her return." but he is breathing steadily and his wounds have not bled through the bandages." 

"Good, the bleeding seems to have stopped very quickly considering the blow he received," the small woman informed her, bending over her patient and tipping his head slightly to get a clearer view of the wound." almost immediately in fact."

"Perhaps the bone was not as damaged as you feared then, madame?" Chiyo suggested hopefully.

"No, Suoh san and I both agreed when we inspected him," the old woman said resting the back of her hand against the youths forehead." his skull was definitely fractured."

"Will he not recover then, Madame?" Her maid said sadly looking down at the silent boy." He is so young and pretty that it would be a pity for him to pass away so soon."

"We have seen younger slip away have we not?" the older woman said briskly withdrawing her hand from him." He is not running a fever at least so come, help me get him out of that horrible garb his master saw fit to gild him with and into something he can rest in more comfortably." 

Although the boy was slight he was still at least as tall as either of them and it took both their strength to manoeuvre him carefully so that they could reach the fastenings on his outer clothes. The two women made short time then undoing the toggles and buttons of the ornate Happi coat and when they had carefully removed it from him Chiyo looked at it curiously.

"Sakazaki's crest," the woman said with a disgusted curl on her carefully painted lip." is he the harbour mans boy, Madame?"

"He was." the eldest Asami said with a small smile at her servants look of distaste at the revelation.

"But madame," the woman said perplexed now." a beautiful boy such as this would mean only one thing to that man. He must be a..."

"Ah, hush! I too have heard of that creatures reputation," the old woman held up a hand to halt her talking." but by Asami san's instruction, if this one lives, he is Sion's now."

"Yes, madame." the other returned her a short apologetic bow.

"Call one of the men to help us prepare him, Chiyo," her mistress ordered somewhat less sharply." and let us get him settled for the night, I am getting much too old for this excitement."

"And what excitement would that be this late at night, grandmother," an amused voice, as deep and rich as velvet, asked from the doorway as the maidservant bowed low before leaving." with such an attractive boy lying half dressed before you in your private rooms?"

"You should watch that clever tongue of yours before your elders, my boy!" the elderly lady turned to him with an amused snort." I assume by your good humour that the nights negotiations have gone well for us then?"

"Indeed," The Asami agreed entering the room with Suoh as ever at his shoulder." the outline of our dealings tonight should assure Sion a high ranking within the market places of Japan for the rest of the season. Kirishima has the details and they will be written up by tomorrow and we can both go through the finer points then."

"Good, good," the old woman nodded in satisfaction." and did the American appreciate the seating arrangement as much as you hoped. 

"Indeed, the Commodore himself commented favourably on the western fashion of them." the man nodded coming to stand beside where the boy lay." I am sorry that you would not join us at the high table this evening."  

"Thank you, I do know that," the old lady shook her head ruefully." but my back would not thank me for a whole meal sitting one of those instruments of torture. It was quieter where I was and I enjoyed eating with my friends far more, besides..." 

She indicated her patient with her hand.

"How is he?" He asked, his handsome face unreadable in the lantern light.

"Alive," the dame said with a sigh." which is a surprise in itself considering you could rest a pomegranate in the crater the vile man left on his head."  

"A fractured skull then, pity." The man's calm voice betrayed no emotion but as he began to turn away his shoulders dropped somewhat in apparent disappointment." I will have him taken to the servants quarters and allow him a plot in our graveyard when he passes."

"Do not write him off so quickly, Ryuchi," his grandam scolded grumpily." there is something.... off, about his injury."

"An infection already?" The big man said more softly beginning for the door, he was above all a warrior and new death all too well." Then his time will be cut mercifully short."

"Tsk!" she tried to explain again." No, not off then, but unusual, strange even." 

"Strange?" he turned his head back at that although he did not look at the boy directly." In what way strange then?"

" This blow would have bled into his brain," the old lady pointed moving back to the sofa on which her patient lay." it should have been his end but I noticed back in the dining room that the blood had dried almost immediately."

"And, he is young and obviously in good health," the golden eyes raked over the lightly muscled chest appreciatively." maybe he is lucky too."

"It did not seem to just dry fast," the woman emphasised." but virtually immediately, Ryuchi, it was powder even before you left us. Look for yourself."

The tall man pushed up the long blue sleeves of his kimono and cupped the soft cheek to turn the boys head so that the wound site was better illuminated by the lantern light. Carefully he loosened the white bandage and let it fall away from the thick tangle of pale hair beneath and putting one finger to the dark clots that still lay there. Feeling indeed how dry the area was Asami rubbed a particularly heavily blood soaked lock slowly between two elegant finger tips. As the smears fell away in a tiny avalanche of dark powder leaving the pale hair beneath as soft and shiny as if the lad was recently returned from the baths, he heard Suoh take a sharp intake of breath behind him.

"How is that possible?" he asked his grandmother as he continued to work the blond strands of silk clean." Why is it not as hard and matted as it should be?"

"I do not have the answer to that," the lady admitted with a small shrug." but I am beginning to wonder if that has something to do with the reason why the little thing is still managing to linger despite what should clearly have been a mortal blow."

"He will live?" he asked and she held back a small, knowing smile as she saw her nephew allow his gaze to wander with more interest across the smooth, pale chest and flat stomach of the boy laid out before them.

"Now, now, Ryuchi," she said drawing away his larger hand from where it rested a little too close to the boys wound for her comfort." let us not get ahead of ourselves. If the lad lives at all, and that is still a very big if, then he will still have a long road to recovery."

"Of course, madame," he said gathering himself up to his full height with feigned indignation." I am merely reminding myself of what caught my eye in the first place."

"That is what I was concerned about!" she snorted in amusement.

"If you must know he had a very charismatic aura," the man's thin lips slid into a thin, self knowing, smile." and I was reminding myself of it visually as he can hardly muster his sparkling smile at the moment." 

"Hmm," the old woman looked at him with raised eyebrows." well he will definitely never muster it again if we do not leave him to rest."

"What do you want to do with him meantime then?"

"If Suoh would help," she said her business like manner returning as she turned her attention back to the boy's clothes." we can slip a night shift on to him so that he will be more comfortable." 

"Of course, madame," the big man moved in beside her as Chiyo arrived with a burly manservant in tow." let me. Where would you like us to take him afterwards?"

"I thought that we would just leave him here," the woman answered gathering up the medical equipment to prepare a fresh dressing for the boy's head as the men carefully began to continue to undress him." at least until morning." 

"Oh, grandmother," Asami said his expression returning to its usual handsome mask." your interest in this incomer's case is your clouding your sense of propriety."

"With that look in YOUR eye," the lady asked sceptically." and you talk to me of propriety with this tender morsel?"

"None the less I will order a guard for the door," the man said firmly turning back to Suoh when he politely cleared his throat to gain his master's attention." in case there are any unforeseen problems."

"Asami san," Suoh said holding the lad's limp body close in to his own, the slender back now bared to their sight." I think perhaps you would be interested in these."

"A tattoo!" the warlord exclaimed in surprise running his fingers over the circular picture imprinted on the otherwise milk white skin at the nape of the boys slim neck." Of wings or maybe blades?" 

"Now that is interesting, such fine work too" Asami Emiko said pushing in beside him to run her own fingers over the intricate marking." and although I do not recognise the design, somehow it does look familiar. Do you know it Suoh?" 

"No, madame, I am afraid not," the big man shook his head." but it is not Sakazaki's, as I know his mark and that is of a capstan."

"There are three thin circles," the warlord mused as the Asami's both bent in to study the crest more carefully." black, red and then black again with those jagged black and red lines within and the whole no broader than half my thumb."

"Yet another puzzle," The woman said her fine brows dipped with perplexity." our pretty little Russian doll just keeps giving us more questions than answers at every turn!"

"Perhaps too many questions." Asami said standing straight again his own brow furrowed in thought.

" Shall we take him to a cell then master?" the big bodyguard asked sliding a large hand behind the boys knees in readiness of lift him up.

"Tsk, you certainly shall not, Kazumi!" The old lady snapped at him, picking up a soft shirt and covering the boys bony shoulders with it along with the curious tattoo." the poor might is still on deaths door and even if he comes back from this at all he is still going to be as weak as a kitten for many weeks. He is staying right here with me."

"If you insist but he may yet be a wolf in lambs clothing, grandmother." Asami said his long fingers stroking his chin thoughtfully as his men placed the light, front opening shift on the blond boy and loosely tied the belt around the narrow waist.

"Then I will take that chance." the elderly woman drew herself up to full height although she still only came to he grandson's shoulder.

"As you wish, madame, if you must." Asami said kowtowing with some reluctance to the old woman's famously steely will." Suoh, double that guard and make sure that they keep on their toes." 


	6. Spring and winter.

As soon as dawn broke the dowager rose, as exited as a child on its name day, and pulling on her geta she hurried down the dimly lit corridors and past the two heavily armed guards her grandson had insisted on posting on her dayroom to return to the bedside of her curious patient. To her disappointment he had not stirred but still lay sleeping like a beautiful, white marble statue where they had left him the night before so all she could do really do for him was check his dressings.

"Well,... Russe, is it that they call you little one?... at least you have lived to see another day." she said finding herself turning back the coverlet that covered him and generally fussing about him like a mother hen." It has been quite a while since I have had someone who needs me as much as you do so you had better get used to the sound of my voice because I plan to indulge myself with that at least for a while." 

The boy lay so still and silent before her throughout her ministrations that, worried for him, she laid a hand against his pale chest pressing into the smooth skin beneath to assure herself of the subtle rise and fall of the narrow chest. Reassured to feel his pulse as it vibrated strong and even through her fingers she still thought it too slow and pulled the coverlet back up under the boys chin in case he would be too chilled by the cool of the morning air.

"You need a heated stone at your neck and feet, sweetheart, " she said patting the unresponsive shoulder and raking a hand through her own night ravaged hair she started to walk back towards her own room." I will send for them with my breakfast."

When Chiyo served Asami Emiko her food an hour later on the table she had had drawn up beside the silk sofa on which her visitor lay, she reflected on the fact that she was enjoying the frisson that the violent arrival of such an exquisite creature had brought into her normally tranquil life. The boy had not responded when she and a servant had placed the warm stones about him but she hoped she had not imagined the slight movement of his throat as he seemed to swallow the small droplets of water that she had dripped onto his soft lips.

"Would you like anything else, madame?" her maid asked having carefully placed the rice down next to the tsukemono.

"This will serve us well for now, thank you," she said settling herself down on her cushion to eat." but can you bring me my papers from my room, I will be spending the morning here with the boy."

"But, Asami sama, your back...." Chiyo started her forehead wrinkling in concern.

"Do not fret, my back will be fine." the old woman said tucking into her breakfast with gusto.

"But last night you told Asami san that..." the younger woman continued in confusion.

"I was merely letting the boys do the wrangling through the swill at table," she said without looking up from her food." and once Kirishima has sifted through it with Asami san I will just get the pearls this afternoon."

"Oh, madame!" the woman said amusement clear on her face.

"Oh, madame indeed," the woman answered with a smile." and if you were to tell anyone then I will, of course, deny everything."

"Of course, Asami sama." the woman giggled like a little girl as she left the room to do her mistresses bidding soon returning with her sheaf of scrolls as requested.

"Thank you then, Chiyo," the old lady said glancing at them before returning to her meal." that will be all I require this morning."

"Yes madame." the woman bowed low and withdrew.

"Well, my sweet," the old woman said looking over to the silent boy, some time later when her appetite had been satisfied and she had pushed the dishes out of the way to make room for her papers." a bit of peace and quiet with just the two of us then and If you cannot tell me a story to pass the time while I work then perhaps I should tell one to you instead."

The old lady sat in the sun and told him about her youth when she had enjoyed the huge wave of change that engulfed her beloved Japan and how she sometimes missed the excitement of those times when she became the wife of the leader of the house of Sion and its many dependants. Of a childhood that had been blighted by the often present demon of famine and persecution of her people until the accords had been put in place that kept the two clans of vampire and human safe from each other. And of after when she had stood as a young woman beside her beloved but now long deceased husband in the turbulent times that followed them into a calmer era. Earthquakes and flood Japan at the turn of the century had all but destroyed the old ways but it had allowed new shoots to flourish as the were given the oxygen of change and so her family had risen through the ranks to their respected and often envied position in the Emperor's court. Then had come the decision to freeze the progress of their land again with the closing of borders to protect their culture against the influence, which many considered to be corruption, of 'outsiders'. Sion had stood against the isolationism the shoganate had called for, arguing that you cannot win against either time or tide, her husband and son had both championed the cause of internationalism in their time but their voices were ignored and eventually their family somewhat fell from grace with the court because of their stand.

So, Emiko explained to her silent listener, she and all the house of Sion had come, with her son, Seiichi Asami at its head, to the bustling, but many would argue ungodly, port of Edo. It lay well to the South and East of the court and whose fabric might have been shaken by the disasters, man made and natural, it had suffered but whose wild spirit was ready and primed for change.

Sion would lead it on the path to take full advantage of the new world with a mantra its leaders would fully endorse, 'Remember your past but embrace your future'. Seiichi had worked diligently with fingers in as many of the port town's many pies as he could infiltrate and many vines of power some that even lead to the Royal Court in its sanctuary in Kyoto. His wife and he had met an untimely death, struck down in a wave of disease on a visit to the capital for which some blamed foreign traders for but for which, Emiko whispered in the sleeping boy's white ear, she still smelt the stench of treachery although of course she could never prove it.

Ah, she told him, and then came her beloved Ryuchi as sharp as a blade and as ruthless in his drive for power as any of the great jungle cats she liked to compare him with. Duty thrust on him at an age when he should have still been enjoying his youth but he had embraced it like a lover so that his name was now spoken in whispers from the highest nobles of the land down to the lapping waves of Edo bay under which many of Sion's rivals and enemies slept soundly with the fishes.

"Are you gossiping about me to a stranger, grandmother?" a dark, familiar voice asked.

"Ah, Ryuchi, dear," the old woman paused in her tale to smile over to where the tall man leaned against the door frame." how long have you been listening?"  

"Long enough." he said with a thin smile in return as he came further into the room." How is your new pet?"

"Asleep," she said leaning forward to push a few loose blond hairs behind the white ear." but they say that those who sleep from such a wound can sometimes hear what goes on around them." 

"So I have heard," Asami agreed walking over to the pair and looking down impassively at them both." although more simply fade away instead, do not to get too attached to him, grandmother."

"Ryuchi!" The lady reprimanded him sharply her hand stilling on the boys head." What if he can hear us! I have simply taken to him and wish him well."

"I agree that there is something enticing about him but we no nothing about him at all," The big man was at his calm and persuasive best." I think it best that we should arrange to take him to a healer, perhaps one in the town."

"No." the old lady said flatly, her eyes distinctly chilly, turning away from him and settling by her young patient again." There is something unusual about this lad but I plan to tend him myself and see if I can find out what it is."

"Grandmother, I must..." Asami continued without batting an eyelid. 

"We will not talk again of letting him go, Ryuchi," the older Asami said equally stubbornly." he will be staying here with me." 

Asami paused looking down at her thoughtfully. 

"As you wish, grandmother." he said eventually against his better judgement but knowing well that it was a waste of his time to try to directly cross his steely relation in these things. 

"I simply wish to see our little friend healed," the old woman said looking up at him with a slightly softer expression on her lined face." and if we are successful in that then we will see what is to be done with him." 

"The guards stay at his door though, honoured lady." Asami countered more sternly.  

"If they must then," she agreed with a long suffering sigh." you were always such a worrier even as a small child, Ryuchi." 

"And I think you will agree that it has served us all rather well over the years." he said politely giving her a small bow as he turned to leave. 

"Perhaps, dear, perhaps," she said waving him away with a small hand and settling herself more comfortably." now leave little Russe here and I in peace, we have a rather long story to finish." 

"Seek out what information you can about this boy in the town, Kazumi," her grandson instructed his head of security as soon as he had left the older Asami to her vigil and was making his way towards his own offices and Suoh fell into his accustomed place at his right hand." I will get Kai to ask Sakazaki's people about him too. There is something about him, something I cannot put my finger on yet, and it seems that my grandmother can feel it too. I want to find out if there seems to be some sort of story about him beyond his apparent position as that man's arm adornment and make sure we have not inadvertently invited a serpent into our home."

The day wore into evening without the warlord receiving further news either of the awakening of their young visitor or his origins and when he was still a mystery his presence began to gnaw further at the warlords thoughts. Again and again memories of the boy slipped back to him, his mind replaying the white skin and the flashing, alluring grin on the youths pale features and as his frustration at the delay grew and darkness fell he decided on a more direct approach that was, after all, his trademark method of operation.  

The corridors were quiet as Asami strode towards his grandmothers rooms. He had confirmed with Kirishima that the old lady was eating on her veranda where it looked over the gardens to the rear of her apartments and so he knew that there was little chance that he would be disturbed in his self appointed mission. Both guards bowed low in unison as he entered the room where the boy still lay on the couch, just as had this morning, white and unmoving beneath a heavily decorated quilt which his grandmother had obviously draped over him for comfort at some point during the day. Asami moved to his side and allowed himself to run his own large warm hand up the soft skin of the boys thin arm before he bent down close to the pale shell of his ear.

"Hello, Russe," he whispered." I want you to wake up now." 

Asami pulled back to watch the lovely face but when there was no reaction to his words he leaned in again.

"Russe," his voice low and soft as he added a light level of compulsion." Come back to me."

Inches from his face a slender finger twitched.

"Ah," the big man allowed himself a slight smirk as he continued." that is it, little one, wake up."

The man watched, pleased, as he saw a small shudder ran through the lithe body.

"Wake up now," he ordered with more force." come to me."

The soft lips parted as the boy let out a long sigh.

"Come to me, Russe!" Asami insisted as he pulled away, his compulsion heavy this time.

The younger man suddenly arched his back and gasped in a deep lungful of air opening large eyes as blue as a summer sky that fixed so intently on his own that Asami instinctively jerked back from him a little way and began to rise to his feet.

"ASAMI RYUCHI!" a woman's voice suddenly snapped sharply from the doorway." And just what do you think you are doing, young man?" 

"Madame," he said quickly gathering his startled wits together." I was just checking on our guests progress before we retire for the night." 

"Oh, really?" she said sceptically, standing with two hands on her hips." So that was not a summons for the boy that I heard when I came in?" 

"I thought that I saw him stir," he said his face once more a calm mask." I merely thought to encourage him."

"Well, he is sleeping now." the old woman grumbled, pushing past him and placing the palm of her hand on the boy's smooth brow. 

"Indeed he is." 

"I know you feel his draw too, I can see it in your eyes," she said tucking the coverlet more tightly about the slight body." but I have asked you to leave this one in my care." 

"We know nothing of him." Asami said although he knew that he would not convince her of anything once she had set her mind. 

"I know that he is not one of our kind, Ryuchi, he is something else." the old woman dropped her head to look back at her young patient.

"But he may be..." her grandson began.

"Let us leave him to sleep one more night and see what the morning will bring." she put her wrinkled hand on his arm and looked up at him." Let nature take her course with him for a while more."

"One more night then but tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow," she said with a sigh, still drawing him towards the door." tomorrow we shall have to try and wake him anyway to ply him with food and drink, there was not enough meat on his bones in the first place."

Out of respect for her Asami allowed the old woman to pull him away from the room despite his inclination to stay and try to recall the boy as he wished. One more night could cause no more harm surely, if it kept his grandmother happy. Tomorrow he would get his answers to the questions that hung over the pale boys head he thought while his thin lips settled into a determined line as he followed her.

One way or another he would make sure of it.

That night though, when all his mighty household had settled for the night, Asami Ryuchi had his first dream. 


	7. A good night's sleep.

No noise woke him he was sure so surely he must still be asleep, and he felt no fear only a sense of surprise tinged with just the faintest tang of unease at the unexpected touch of warm lips brushing against his own in the quiet of his dimly lit room. Asami did not feel the will to move in his dream as sharp teeth nipped gently along the line of his jaw followed swiftly by a a slowly dragged tongue salving the sting that they left on his skin with slick swipes. He turned his head to try and make out the form of his lover as his brain struggled to remember which courtesan he had taken with him to bed this particular evening but no memories filtered back to him.

Ah, of course, a dream.

His body began to relax into his lovers ministrations as the busy mouth made its way delightfully up towards his ear and the little huffs of their breath fluttered softly across them. 

"Harder." he encouraged as the teeth nibbled at his lobe and he heard and felt a soft ripple of laughter, more vibration than noise, which made his whole body shiver in anticipation.

"Oh, Asami san, you are so forward, such a brave warrior!"" the melodic voice matched the laughter in it but it was its timbre caused him to open his eyes wide and draw back his head a little. A male? Surely he would remember any male he had invited to his bed for although he enjoyed the bodies of both men and women, vampire and human he was always selective and particularly the men he chose were usually picked from a small handful of trusted candidates. The dim light reflected from the torches left blazing outside in the small courtyard revealed the shock of wild, pale hair haloing his lovers head.

His white boy!

Russe! 

"You!" he gasped through his hazy thoughts." Why are you in my dream?" 

"Dream? Yes, of course, your dream, alpha." another quiet peal of soft laughter and Asami saw a glint of his eyes and his white teeth even in the low light." Don't you remember? You called me here."

The voice above him was soft and breathy with the boys laughter as he saw and felt him lean forward to run long, slender fingers over the tight abs of his belly. Asami grasped the slight wrist in his big hand and pulled the blonde down closer to his body.

"You could not hear me if I did as you are still lying in my grandmothers wing," he hissed in the shadowy face." and as likely as not to be dead in the morning!"

"Dead?" the laughter was but a trace now as he pulled vainly at the bigger mans grip on him." You will learn that I am made of sterner stuff if it is not you who dies tonight!"

"You are too substantial for a ghost," he said squeezing the thin arm more tightly and causing the boy to gasp in pain and then he saw that, even in the dreamworld, the slender hand was still splinted." and they cannot break their fingers so a dream you must be. How else anyway would you have slipped your guards and found my rooms without an invite?."   

"Loosen your hold, oaf!" the boy demanded angrily and to the bigger man's own surprise his hand opened its grip." Even if you had not issued your summons I saw the way you looked at me at dinner, Asami Ryuchi, and feel that was enough of an invitation to know you wished to welcome me in to both your dreams and your bed!" 

"You are fair," he admitted reluctantly as he looked at the smooth line of a shoulder that he could see reflected from the torches before moving his free hand to slide over the alabaster of his skin and feeling his own hunger for the other begin to rise." I did plan to bed you and maybe feed and that must have conjured you into my mind as I slept."

"Release my arm!" the boy ordered giving an amused snort when he was freed." Do you still wish it because if so we should be about our business before dawn breaks?"

In answer Asami moved his broad hand from the thin shoulder and up to tangle strong fingers in the enticing thatch of blond hair that graced the lad's head causing a sharp gasp to break from that mouth made for sin as he was pulled back down into his embrace with a willing groan. The slim creature fell on him willingly and both their mouths moved greedily over whatever stretches of skin they could access on their lovers body. Each sought for dominance over the other, writhing and twisting in each others grasp with Asami's obviously superior bulk and strength winning out only for the boy's agile body to slip from his grasp. The youth's lovely face once again hovered over where the bigger man lay panting, his sparkling smile and joyful laughter reminding him of that first evening they had met and the pit of his stomach rolled with the need to enter and possess the wild spirit.

"Getting tired, old man?" the soft voice teased at the pause.

"Of you like this?" he growled slipping a strong arm tightly around the slender waist and slamming them roughly together again and fervently wishing this dream would not end to soon." Never."

And so they began taking their mutual pleasure once again, rolling around and soon within each other until Asami could barely contain himself for a moment longer as Russe's heels pressed hard against the small of his back, holding him closer yet. Strong, slim hands slid over the bunched muscles of his broad back and threaded themselves into the short hair at the nape of his neck yanking his head down so that their lips were crushed together in a bruising kiss. His vamp flared and his blood pumped faster at the sweei, copper taste of blood in his mouth.

"Now, my fine warrior, now." the words hissed in his ear like so many sparks as his body obeyed the command and he barely felt as his ardent lovers soft lips dipped to his throat where the big vein pumped fast and strong with his passion.

"Uhnn!" Asami could not help but cry out as his body was wracked in both its delight and the pain of what felt like needles sinking into the meat of his neck. His back arched as taut as a bow with the depth and confusion the boy's mouth was causing to his over stimulated senses as he struggled to form cohesive thoughts against the onslaught. He raised his hand to push himself off the pale body beneath him but his muscles seemed not to understand his commands. His mind struggled even as he felt a soothing hand rake softly through the long, dark strands of his hair and all his thoughts began to dissolve into a mist as if he was in a delirium. He reached out and felt the cool smooth skin of the boy's cheek tucked up under his chin as he tried to utter some word of protest but nothing would come as the white fog about them thickened.

So, his sluggish mind formed the thought even as it slipped quietly down into the depths of the white abyss, this is how it ends.

Asami's lungs contracted sharply in a desperate rush to inhale the gulp of fresh air his body demanded and he shot up out of his bed.

His bed.

His bed in his apartment.

Where he stood alone.

He stared around himself at the familiar lines and fitments as he panted in a memory of panic.

A memory of the Abyss engulfing him in its suffocating, endless embrace.

His bedding was rumpled and piled about him as though it had been ill used but of his lovely, deadly dream lover there was no sign.

Dream, he repeated to himself as he drew in deep breaths and fought to slow the thudding of his heart, it was just a dream.

Or, in hindsight, more like a nightmare.

Asami pulled in one more large lungful of air before letting it out very slowly to centre himself and then he ran a steadier hand to push his dishevelled hair back from his face and more into its usual swept back style. He picked up a kimono from where he had cast it before getting beneath his sheets the night before and began to shrug it around his broad shoulders when he remembered the feeling of the sting of teeth at his throat and stopped. Gingerly, half expecting pain, he ran his finger tips along the rope of tendons there but there was no sign or twinge of any attack only a deep weariness that must come from his disturbed slumber and he smiled wryly.

Realistic maybe but, as he thought, just a dream then. 

He stretched slowly, uncharacteristically still tired after his disturbed sleep, looking out of his round window, luxuriously loosening his muscles slowly from their unaccustomed tightness as mentally added a through session in the practice ring later in the day despite his congested schedule. Asami was always careful to remember his roots and that he was a soldier first and an administrator second for the political climate of his country was always in a state of flux and he knew well that one should not allow oneself to be at anything less than the peak of physical condition. His family had always firmly believed that arms maketh the man and this had saved them more than once through the years from annihilation and, surrounded as he was by living history, he would not wish be allowed to forget it. A light scratching from the other side made him open his door.

"Good morning Asami san." Kirishima bowed low before him and he noticed that he had an unpleasantly large stack of papers neatly tucked under his arm. " I was unsure if I should wake you." 

"Ah, good morning Kai, just a restless night" he explained, looking at the volume of documents wearily before turning to finish dressing." are those the notes on the traders meeting?"   

"Among other things," the big man said with a shrug well knowing his master's aversion to office work." and when we go through the details I think you will be pleased with the overall outcome of them."

"I am sure I will," he sat back on a chair to pull on his zori." any news on my grandmother's new toy?"

"None of real note, Sakazaki was very interested in him as you suspected but apparently the boy made it more than clear that he was having none of it." and here Kirishima allowed himself a smirk." Otherwise he has been seen here and there about the town these last few weeks but seems to largely keep himself to himself."

" A newcomer then? Interesting," his tall leader nodded his head slowly at the news." tell me more as we walk because I think that it would be wise to visit him before we go to ground to study your notes from last night." 

"As you wish, Asami san." his secretary answered politely waiting while his master put the final touches to his immaculate kimono.

"Has the boy woken?" he demanded as they approached the two watchmen who still stood stiffly at their position outside the dayroom.

"No, sir," the man answered briskly." but Asami sama is with him now."

"Already? Kirishima I will meet you in the study shortly." he instructed the big man as he brushed by the guards and entered the airy room." Good morning, grandmother, and how is your patient this morning?"

"Already?" the old woman parroted over her steaming bowl of tea." We do not all choose to lie in, Ryuchi, it is not like you normally either."

"I was merely running through the nights events in my head too late last night, madame." he replied calmly as he moved to stare down at the still figure on the sofa before dropping cross legged onto a cushion opposite her." I thought he might have been awake by now."

"Sadly not," the old woman said her forehead furrowed into a worried crease." but when I rattled my saucer rather loudly he did at least stir and I noticed that his hand moved a little."

"Hopeful signs then." he said as the old woman poured out a tea for him.

"Indeed," she looked at him pointedly." although, as I mentioned yesterday, that if he did not wake himself then he would need to be encouraged for his own good."

"You wish me to rouse him, madame?" he raised his sleek eyebrows questioningly.

"He has had no meat or drink for too long." she said tersely still sipping her tea but without looking at him directly." Perhaps it is time and I have not the heart to do the deed myself."

"I would be happy to be of use, madame." he nodded finishing his drink and rising to his feet, he  then raised his now empty bowl meaning to smash it noisily to the floor by the boy to wake him as invited.

"Tch, Ryuchi, no!" the old woman snapped crossly at him when she saw what he was about to do." My good floor might be scratched and that is one of a favourite pair, dear, I just meant for you to use your compulsion on him again."

"Oh, of course, madame." he patiently put back down the little porcelain bowl on to her low table again before leaning low over their silent guest and firmly saying." Boy...?"

"Be kinder, Ryuchi," the old woman said watching him like a hawk now he had started his summoning." you are not calling for a dog!"

"Yes, grandmother." he said closing his eyes and taking a long calming breath before starting talking again." Russe, can you hear me."

"Maybe it would help if I held his hand." He heard the old lady say as she rose from her cushions and then she moved round him to clasp the boys smooth fingers,  as they began to move a little, in her lined ones."

"Come to me, Russe!" he demanded more firmly, trying not to be distracted as he dusted his words with more Alpha compulsion.

"Come on, dear," his grandmother encouraged more gently beside him." I can feel you rising towards us."

"Now find us, boy!" Asami insisted much more loudly, layering his command thickly now.

"Shh," the matriarch grumbled at him crossly." you will surely frighten the poor thing away again if you keep bellowing at him ."  

"Grandmother!" he said more sharply." You said that he needed to wake up for his own good."

"Humph," she muttered unhappily." yes, yes he must, I will stay silent."

"Russe, Russe!" Asami barked, glad when the old lady was good to her word. "Come back to me."

He leaned close to the blond head, his lips almost touching the shell of the pale ear and snapped.

"NOW!"

"UNH!" the boy gasped shooting up to a sitting position, eyes like wild chips of sky, before grimacing with pain and putting his good hand to his pretty head." May all the gods damn him to their hells, because when I get hold of that bastard Sakazaki I am going to rip his heart out with my bare hands and eat it raw in front of him!!!" 

 


	8. An alliance.

Asami stood back from the boy while hearing the amused chortle that escaped from his grandmother at the outburst and the covers slipped away from the thin body as he sat up shakily before he fell back on his pillows with a groan both of his hands clasping his head.  

"Well, Russe, welcome back," the old lady said trying to suppress a smile and stroking the back of his arm." I am sorry that you have had to have such a rude awakening."

""I am so sorry for my language, madame," the blond squinted at her through his slender fingers." the pain in my head made me forget myself."

"Entirely understandable under the circumstances, dear," the woman said with a dismissive shrug." how are you feeling?"  

"I feel like s...," he stopped himself cursing with an effort as he peered at his hostess and the tall imposing figure standing silently beyond her whose eyes seemed to be burning straight into him." er..I feel sore."

"I can imagine, you poor thing," she nodded sympathetically." but I had your dressings changed before I got my grandson to rouse you and they are healing well."

"Grandson?" he spluttered looking up to where Asami's stony face watched him without displaying any emotion and then looked around him at the luxuriously appointed room in confusion." Wh..where am I?"

"You are at Sion, dear," the woman explained carefully." I had them bring you here to my apartments after you had your...incident."

"Sion?" he said sagging back on to his stack of cushions with a groan and rubbing his good hand across his face roughly." And you are his.. and Sakazaki... no I must be delirious."

"Just lie still," she said rubbing a soothing hand along his arm." I will organise something for you to eat."

"No..I should.." the boy protested but he did close his eye against the dizziness his sudden movement had caused him." I should go."

"The Emperor's man gave you quite a blow, so you need to rest," The old woman gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder before pulling the coverlet carefully back over his pale body then turned away from him towards the door." you will be too weak to go any where for a day or two at least." 

"I will order his meal on my way out," Asami cleared his throat suddenly before speaking for the first time since the tempting white flesh had been exposed and the boy opened one blue eye again to peer at him suspiciously." Kirishima will be waiting for me."

"Get one of the guards to find, Chiyo," the old woman ordered with a nod." tell her to bring us some Miso soup with the tea that I asked her to prepare."

"Yes, grandmother." and with a short bow to her he was gone.

"Madame, I cannot thank you enough for your kindness but," and here the youngster abortively tried to shake his aching head." Ug, that so hurts, but I am unworthy of your attention."

"Well we shall see about that," the old woman said with a little smile." let me look at that for you. How does it feel?"

Akihito had not had such gentle treatment for a long time he thought as she carefully loosened the bandages and ran her fingers across where the harbour master had landed his unexpected blow.

"Sore!" he hissed as she touched a particularly tender spot.

"But so, so much better than when I first examined it." she drew back to look at him curiously with her wise black eyes." Just who are you, Russe?"

"I?" he looked at her with wide anxious eyes." A photographer, a nobody."

"Now, do not do yourself a disservice," she told him thoughtfully." a human or even one of my own would have been, at best, crippled by that wound while you are just that it is 'sore'."

"Lucky then, I suppose then," the boy said his eyes slipping away from hers."although it is VERY sore."

"Hmm," the old woman sounded dubious." you might call it luck but I think others would call it something else. Your cuts healed in moments and although your bones are taking somewhat longer they are already meshing together." 

"I have always been a fast healer." the boy mumbled plucking at a loose red thread on his coverlet.

"Come now, my little Russian, there is just the two of us here," his hostess encouraged." and I can tell by your face that you and I both know that there is more to it than that."

"Perhaps," he closed his eyes wearily." but I doubt that it would do you a favour to know."

"I will decide on that, Russe ." she said leaning forward and letting her compulsion nudge through in her request." Tell me."

"I will tell you, madame, that Russe was my Russian fathers nick name and thus is now mine," the boy said very quietly looking up at her at last." and that he left me more than my colouring to remember him by."

"Tell me what he left to you," she coaxed, her compulsion as sweet as honey in her words." tell me what you are hiding."

"Madame! Please!" the boy said his blue eyes flew open, becoming as round as saucers in his pale face." I may have been injured but even so your commands are as still good as wasted on me!"  

"You are resistant to compulsion too?" she stared at him in surprise before her wrinkled face lit up with glee." Oh, you just get better and better!"

"Mmm, well I am not sure about that," the boy grumbled gingerly shifting higher up on his pillows when Chiyo came in with a servant carrying a tray laden with the requested food." but that food certainly does smell amazing!"

"You can eat, my lad," the lady said with a canny smile as she saw him looking at the meal so hungrily." if you tell me your real name." 

"But..." he hesitated but then his gaze slipping from hers to the aromatic soup the servant had placed beside him." Oh, in thanks then, for your many kindnesses to me. My name is Takaba, Takaba Akihito."

xxx

"Japanese then." Asami said with interest when his grandmother came to look over the traders negotiations with he and Kirishima later that afternoon." Where is he now?"

"Asleep," she said looking over the long lists piled across his desk." and he will not wake up until the draft I gave him in his tea wears off later this evening."

"I will speak with him then." the tall man nodded rubbing his own forehead wearily trying to ease a persistent headache that he had woken with that morning.

"WE will speak with him, my dear," the old woman said briskly sorting through a list of the foreigners requirements." he is still under my protection. Now let us forget pleasure and get down to business."

xxx

"Mmm," the boy stirred his shaggy head as he surfaced from sleep and stretched his slender body slowly, like a cat, Asami thought looking with pleasure at the movement of the long slender muscles of his arms.

"Did you get a good rest, little Akihito?" his elderly mentor asked having gently shaken him awake.

"Oh, ouch and ouch!" the blond groaned his hand flying to his head wound." Did you drug my tea, madame?"

"Of course, dear." the old woman said with a kindly smile.

"Well," Aki said with a blush blooming on his cheeks as he saw the man staring at him with open interest and he pulled up his shrugged of coverlet hastily over his bodt and gave him a sour look before turning back to the older Asami." then I suppose I should say yes, I did sleep well enough, thank you."

"You are welcome," she said patting his arm fondly." whatever the new fashion's encourage, I still say you cannot beat a good sleep to aide healing, you are looking a better colour."

"You are Japanese," her grandson said as blunt as ever and eager to find out more about their guest and still nursing the headache that had refused to lift from his temples all day." and obviously not one of us. Do you work for Kyoto?" 

"Wha.. no, well," the boy said, taken aback at his blunt tone and still slow with sleep." I do sell photographs to those who will commission them and sometimes they come from Kyoto. You don't mince your words do you, Asami san." 

"Who do you work for then?" the big man continued relentlessly." Who sent you here?" 

"I don't work for anyone," Akihito puffed out his narrow chest with pride." I am what the westerners call a free spear photographer!" 

"A wha...?" it was then that the older man allowed himself a small, unkind smile." You mean a free lance photographer!" 

"Now, now, Ryuchi," Emiko scolded when she noticed the boy's delicate eyebrows dipped down in an angry V at the other man's mockery." let him be."

"You do not have to defend me, madame," the blonde was now fully awake and hissed up at the big man angrily." I may not be as educated in languages as you, Asami san, but I know how to stand up for myself against patronising bast... bullies like you!"

"And you would do well to remember that you belong to Sion now, little man," the man continued standing tall and grim over where the boy lay." and you will soon learn that there is only one correct way to do things around here and that is the Asami way."  

The two males glared at each other, neither prepared to consider the possibility of backing down, Aki propping himself gingerly up on his elbows vainly trying to give himself a little more height. Watching them the elder Asami could not help but admire the fire blazing in the youngsters eyes despite being clearly outweighed and in the others territory but she also knew all too well how domineering and inflexible her grandson was. 

"Stop, both of you," the old woman snapped and as her kinsman stretched out a big hand towards the others thin shoulder she put a restraining hand on his wrist." you are both making MY head ache!"

"This boy has admitted himself that he has worked for the shogunate," the big man insisted watching the recalcitrant boy with his dark blood heating in his veins at the others spirit." for that alone you should hand him immediately over into my direct care, let alone for his insubordinate attitude." 

"No, no, there is no need for your brand of persuasion, at least not yet, Ryuchi." the old woman chided him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder for the now more alarmed youngster who shrank back at the thinly disguised threat the big man implied and then, when her kinsman made to continue." Ru..Akihito and I have already begun to get to know each other a little already and I am sure we can soon share more over dinner."

"Suoh and my way would be swifter," Asami's smirk reignited Akihito's spark and the blue eyes scowled over at him from his cushions now the powerful old woman seemed to have his back." and with a certainty of success." 

"I know what a busy man you are, dear, so and I will continue speak to our visitor alone for a while." she said looking pointedly at him, despite his stony expression." And can you get Chiyo to bring us something to eat again on your way out, if you will, beloved." the older woman said putting a hand on the her grandson's arm." I think that rice and fish stew will be best, and fresh tea of course, if you please, Ryuchi."

"And...," the boy blurted out at him from his downy nest gaining confidence from the support of his new found ally." and some honey cakes." 

"Oh ho, hungry are you now," the old lady smiled at him indulgently." and some honey cakes too then, Ryuchi." 

"As you wish grandmother." Asami answered although he was looking down at the little blond with a metallic glint in those unreadable golden eyes.

"And a few of those sugared almonds!" the blue eyes sparkled defiantly at him from behind the shock of straw coloured hair, obviously enjoying how irked the master of Sion was becoming. 

"Now, Akihito dear," the matriarch reproached wagging a finger at him as he glowered at the warlord again before dropping his eyes before hers." too much sugar will do you no good." 

"Please madame." the boy said more softly, pitifully holding his hand to his head. 

"Do not think I can be easily fooled by a slip of a child like you, my lad!" although her voice was laced with laughter to Asami's annoyance. 

"Oh, but please madame," he said raising big, sad, puppy dog eyes up to hers." I think they might help a little to ease the dizziness."

"Oh, but you really are such a beguiling little thing!" the old woman relented with a snort of laughter." And a bowl of those dangerous sugared almonds as well then please, Ryuchi!" 

"He is but playing on..." the lord began although he knew the battle against his grandmother was lost for now, his eyes latched icily on Akihito's and cold anger seeping into his voice when the boy only glared back up at him insolently.

"I know, I know!" the woman agreed with a sigh but still smiling indulgently down on her young patient." Just put it down to a old lady's foible and we will see what tomorrow brings."  

"Until the morning then," her grandson said but as she turned away for a moment to pick up clean dressings for Aki's fingers he bent down and hissed menacingly next to the boy's ear." but after that, one way or another, you will be mine to do with as I want and you will soon tell us everything we want to know then, my lad, willingly or not!"

As Asami rose and turned to go he thought he caught a glimpse of the boy's pink tongue slipping out defiantly from between those still frustratingly attractive soft lips although when he furiously looked again the pretty, pale face was a picture of innocence. With a final frustrated growl he swept from the room, his grey kimono flapping around his muscular form like dark clouds about a storm.


	9. Rude awakenings.

Asami checked on the boy one last time on his weary way to his own bed, the guards bowed as he entered the room and he paused to study the fine boned features for a long moment. In sleep the pretty face became if anything more beautiful with the long dark lashes resting on the smooth skin of his cheek and the luscious lips parted slightly in repose but Sion's master had to hold back an strong impulse to rouse him. He admired the even features and the pale, flawless complexion before him but it lacked the fresh something that he found so much more irresistible in the boy.

His fire.

The meaning, Bright, certainly suited this Akihito.

He was a bright flame.

Takaba Akihito.

Both common enough names, for peasant or gentry alike, Asami thought but put together in this slender little package and it made whatever the boy was almost irresistible to him and, it seemed. to his usually steel cored grandmother too. Was it who he was or what he was that made him so delectable he wondered and did that really matter when just looking at him brought back the indulgent dreams from the night before. He found his hand moving to pull back the coverlet which hid the boys delights from him but then gathered himself up to his full height with a firm intake of breath.

"No, you will not." he said tiredly, although he was not certain as to whether he addressed the boy or himself but he remembered well the guards at the door and the public corridors beyond or he may have succumbed to the call of the white flesh hidden so close within his reach." I shall not crawl to thee, it is you that must come to me, siren."

"A good night to you, Asami san." one of the guards wished him with a bow as he rather hastily left the day room and the temptations that lay within.

"And to you both," he instructed sternly as he swept past them towards his chambers too preoccupied with his own thoughts to be aware that his grandmother watched through a crack from behind her bed chamber door." but be on your guard, Sion has many enemies." 

xxx

Asami woke with a start to the familiar peal of the softest laughter he had ever heard so close to his ear that he felt his hair moved by the breath behind it. 

"Hush, hush, my warrior bold!" that honeyed voice told him and his own breath huffed out unaccompanied by his intended words trying to reach out with a compulsion to resist against his bodies deep lethargy." My, but you are a strong fellow, both in body and in mind, few indeed, even of your ilk, have stirred when I have bid them sleep."

"Sleep?" he heard his sluggish mouth mumble." I am asleep then?"

"If you choose, Asami Ryuchi, you can tell yourself that!" he felt cool strong fingers undo the belt of his kimono and slide beneath it to slip across the sensitive skin of his belly." If it makes you happy."

"You," he said stumbling through his fuzzy thoughts to seize the right words." you could make me happy, my white boy."

"Oh, my charmer," the soft voice sounded strangely thoughtful." who could have thought that that icy personality could harbour such romantic thoughts?"

"Make me happy," the man begged drowsily." come to my arms!"

"Ah well," the boy said with disappointment clear in his tone this time but dropping a light kiss to his forehead none the less." maybe it was only your lust talking after all."

"No, I would want you all," Asami fought hard for his words reaching up clumsily to pull the slender body tight against his own and deliver a sloppy kiss on that delicious mouth." I want to consume every atom of you."

"Hmm," Aki said with a sharp grin at the befuddled face before him." I think you will find that that is my job!"

The boy drew of his own light robe open and then was rolling with him to the centre of his futon to lie beneath him as pale and distant seeming as the moon that illuminated him through the blinds that lined his windows. Asami dipped his heavy head till the black silk of his own hair swept across the delicate ribs as he licked a slow stripe across the sweet tasting skin of the boys smooth chest. Akihito turned them over again clasping his shoulders with surprising strength until the long legs straddled him and he felt the boys heated skin against his waist. The blond wriggled again settling in to place with a deft twist of his slim hips and Asami groaned into the boys soft pale hair as he leaned forward and nipped at the skin at the base of the bigger mans neck.

"Please." he managed to stammer out although he could not quite remember by now what he was asking for." Please!"

"I came to you when you summoned did I not?" the sylph whispered soothingly as he felt the warm tongue chasing the sharp teeth grazing across his throat once again and his thoughts slipped away beyond his grasp, spinning out across the universe." But did your grandam not warn you to be careful what you wish for because, my most handsome prince, you just might get me."

xxx  

Asami did not so much jolt awake in the thin light of morning but crawl out through the thick wadding of lethargy to the groggy surface of consciousness. 

His first thought was of a surfeit of rice wine.

His second was of... 

Akihito! 

He pawed his neck at the ghost memory of that last, sweetest kiss of all but felt only the faintest tingle there and when he staggered to the long mirror that hung from his wall and peered at his reflection there was only a reddening that his own fingers might have left. Damn it, why was he so obsessed with this urchin?  His face looked haggard he thought, and if the broad dark smudges under his eyes were anything to go by then these cursed dreams seemed be damaging the quality of his rest. Asami dropped his head on to his chest and leaning his hands onto his table drew in a slow, deep breath to centre himself.

Too much self denial of access to the pretty temptation that must still lie in his grandmothers apartment was causing these unusual night time preoccupations with dreaming he decided grimly. The blond had used his new position in the old lady's affections to shield himself very cleverly so far but today would be the day that he got his way. Asami was not in the habit of denying himself and if he saw a trinket that took his fancy then he plucked it there and then and the blond was just such a trinket. Exhausted though he felt or not at that moment, after he had cleared his woolly thoughts with some invigorating tea, that tasty little morsel was more than ripe for the his picking.

Turning, he scrubbed his fingers roughly through his tousled hair and moved to pick up the fresh Kimono that his servants had laid out for him, when, his bleary eyes caught on a small object on the floor next to his much rumpled bed. He tried to focus and identify the small white scrap of cloth even as he bent down to pick it up with clumsy fingers but it was only when he held it up closer to his face that recognition hit him like a blow to the gut.

It was a strip of gauze.

In that instant he snapped awake knowing full well exactly what it was.

A bandage.

Asami growled low in his throat and felt his fangs slide swiftly into place along with the fury stirring in his gut and he automatically drew out his katana from where it lay in its silken sheath beside his pillow. Storming past the surprised looking guards outside his door he drew them into his wake as he strode down the corridor like a winter typhoon coming in over Edo bay. The sentries stationed were already at attention there as he pulled back the sliding door of the dayroom with such force that it sprung from its runner he took a step inside his drawn blade held high in both hands ready for the expected attack he assumed awaited within.

In the brightening light of dawn seeping through the window nothing stirred empty save for the boy who lay quiet and still on the silk couch, his small body curled in the comforter sound asleep.

The four guards scrambled to stand behind him, their own swords gripped defensively before them as they scanned the room with anxious eyes for whatever enemy their master faced. 

"Ryuchi!" his grandmother suddenly ordered from behind him although his anger prevented him from responding to her." No!"

"Gods!" the boy shrieked springing up in the bed at the combined noises of angry voices and the clash of weaponry and in that moment bedlam reigned. Instantly Asami felt as if he had been punched hard in his chest, staggering back into his men as they themselves dropped to the floor in disarray.

"Akihito!" Asami Emiko ordered from where she stood in the doorway." No!"

"By all the Demons of Hell!" the boy groaned his hands flying to his head as he fell back onto the pile of pillows behind him with a gasp of pain.

"How did you do that?!" Asami demanded furiously pushing himself back up to his feet and lunging over to the startled boy to grasp him by the thin shoulders with his big hands. 

"Get your great paws off of me, you old pervert!" the boy bellowed back squinting up at him as he hung struggling in the others grip.

"It was you who are the one who came to my room and...." the tall man began to shout.

"Your ro...Oh gods then those..Oh no! You mean that they really happened!" Akihito said his cheeks flushing scarlet as he tried to wriggle free.

"How did you do it?" the warlord demanded." What of the guards? They checked you every hour and reported that you remained asleep in here!"

"If I came to you," the boy shouted at him angrily." then it was you that must have summoned me, you big idiot!

"Summoned you?" Asami shoved his angry face close up to the boys one and began to shake the small body in his grasp like a rag doll. " Did you bewitch me?" 

Asami Emiko put her hand out to try to restrain the warlord as he drew back his mighty arm to strike and the boy's big eyes widened in fear of the blow before he squeezed them tightly shut again and drew in a sharp breath.

Sion's master reeled backwards to land with a solid thud on the dark wood of the floor, felled before his grandmothers eyes like a pole axed steer with the boy faring little better because he too slipped from consciousness, slumping like a bag of rice back on to his sofa, both of them out cold and utterly dead to the world!


	10. Revelations.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Emiko grumbled scurrying forward to crouch beside her felled grandson and reach anxious fingers to find with a wave of relief, the strong heartbeat at his wrist before moving to the boy where he slumped bonelessly on the silk brocade of her favourite couch." Why don't either of you boys listen to a word I say?"

She felt the much lighter, faster pulse on the white column of Akihito's throat and only by her quick thinking did she save her young patient from a hard tumble to the floor him as he began to slide off the slippery surface. She managed to be able to roll the small body until he was splayed inelegantly on his back and then lifted the long legs on to the sofa one by one before tucking the coverlet snugly about him once more.

"There, child," she said carefully placing his splinted hand upon his chest." that was quite something to behold but I am not so sure what Ryuchi is going to have to say about all this when he wakes up."

"Guards! Guards!" shrieked a high pitched voice from the doorway.

"Ah, Chiyo," the old lady replied calmly." now calm yourself and do not panic so. " 

"Oh, Madame, madame are you all right?" the maid gasped looking round at what looked to her to be carnage." What on earth has happened?"

"They have all taken a tumble and are too heavy for us to manhandle," her mistress continued checking for signs of well being on the felled soldiers with experienced fingers." be a good girl and fetch Kirishima san and he will soon help us sort this all out."

The younger woman only hesitated for a moment with her mouth open before she turned on her heel and hurried to do her mistresses bidding. This left her to efficiently confirm what she had suspected which was that all the men seemed to be in some sort of a collective faint.

"But what of you, my pretty little friend?" she said returning to Aki's side when she had confirmed once more that her beloved grandson displayed no additional ill effects from his fall." You are something very new to me and at my age, I can assure you, that that is no mean feat!"

The boy showed no sign of stirring but she did notice that, although he was still pale, two healthy red roses of colour now graced the apples of his cheeks and his breathing was strong and even. Emiko turned as Kirishima entered flanked by several of his men and stood open mouthed at the scene before him, immediately picking his way across the other prone men to his Asami's side.

"Who did this?" the usually stoic man's face was contorted with anger and confusion as he looked around the room for sign's of a culprit then over to his mistress.  

"He will be up and about soon enough."the old woman assured him as he gathered the unconscious man up to rest against his knee." Your Master has just had an overindulgence of something he really wanted but proved a little stronger than he thought."

"But what happened..." Kirishima started but the old woman held her hand up to silence him.

"That is a question that I too hope to find the answer to soon, Kei," she said remaining by her young patient as others of her staff catered for their own people "meantime please help the Asami to his room and let him sleep, and inform him that I will speak with him when he wakes."

"If you insist, madame, Suoh will be standing at your door if you require him." Kirishima seemed as though he might object further but he realised that he had more important work to do in tending to those felled in what he recognised had been an extraordinary occurrence. After insisting he double the guards on her door and casting an uneasy and disapproving eye over at the boy still lying apparently asleep at the other side of the room he reset the loosened door in his runner and followed his master as he was carried out, closing the door behind him.

When her grandson and the other men had been removed to recover the lady was at last able to return her full attention back to the recumbent patient. First she carefully felt where Sakizaki had struck his head but to her relief the area seemed to have sustained no more damage and if anything the bones seemed to be even more firmly meshed than the night before.

"Hmm, impressive, Akihito," she said moving her inspection to the slender fingers still held firmly in their splints." I dare not remove these and spoil all our good work quite yet but I can see that the bruising is all but faded and I suspect that that is just another example of your extraordinary healing ability."

"Uhnn!" The thin fingers twitched slightly in her grasp and she saw the thick lashes flicker on the white cheeks.

"That is right, my bonny lad," the woman made compulsion lace her words." time to wake up again." 

"Oh, gods,"the boy moaned miserably, turning his face into his pillow to try to shield himself from the brightness of the morning sun that was now pouring into the room through the big windows." it feels as if that oaf has split my head in two!"  

"Nothing quite so dramatic, I can assure you, dear," Asami Emiko's face was serious but there was still a hint of amusement in her voice." but you did both faint clear away after you...Well, that is the real question isn't it, my lad, what did you do?"

"Your grandson was threatening me," the blue eyes cracked open as he pouted at her." I was only defending myself."

"Perhaps," the old woman agreed with him patiently before continuing." but how exactly did you manage to lay he and the other men out so effectively, Akihito?"

"A trick of my fathers," the boy mumbled, closing his eyes again." for protection from your people, madame.

"To use against vampires? " the woman's eyebrows dipped and she shook her head." A form of compulsion then? Are you a court spy?" 

"Something like compulsion I suppose, but I am no spy" the boy grudgingly acknowledged gingerly rubbing his head and still avoiding her eyes." and it does not normally hurt quite so much."

"You do not normally have a fractured skull when you have used it before I would imagine." she agreed not unkindly." I saw you rise and saw what I assume was you make the guards slump against the wall last night but then I did not wake again till dawn. There is much more to this 'trick' than that isn't there, Akihito?" 

"Oh, that is all your grandson's doing as it was he that bid me go to him, he added a hefty compulsion too, so I suppose that I did and... well, we... I got a bit carried away." the boy raised his slender fingers to cover his blushes as some of the memories returned to him." God's grief, he is as powerful an alpha as I have ever encountered and with my injuries I suppose I was in need of his.. well.., thankfully I remember very little of it, I swear!" 

"You visited my grandson last night?" the old woman rose, alarmed now, sudden fear beginning to twist in her stomach." What did you do to him!"  

"Me? Me do to him?" the fair boy spluttered in surprise." Everything that happened, or might of happened, was at Asami san's behest, I only answered his summons!" 

"I must go to him!" she said quickly gathering her kimono in her hands and turning to leave." If you have...." 

"Do not fret, grandmother," a deep voice interrupted her as the door to the corridor slid open silently." I am well enough." 

"Oh, Ryu," the small lady almost ran to him in her relief." for a moment I thought that he might have..."  

"Well, allay your fears," the man continued calmly resting a large, comforting hand upon her shoulder but his gaze never shifting from the blue eyes now glaring at him warily from behind her." although it is high time, now he is obviously on the mend, that this Takaba and I had words." 

"Of course, of course," she nodded in agreement as Kirishima joined them, sliding the door closed behind him and positioning his impressive bulk in front of it." he has more surprises in him than even I expected, did you know he quelled the guards somehow and visited you in your rooms last night?" 

"I may recall some of it," Asami agreed with an unkind smirk at the blond." and although I thought it dreams, that was not the first time you came to me, was it, Russe?"

"You summoned me!" Aki snapped, anger kindling in his eyes as he pushed himself up to sit on his sofa." Twice, what else did you expect, you bast.. idiot, ?!"

"I thought that I was waking up a beaten boy," the big man said moving closer." I did not expect to raise a night walker."

"That just sounds creepy," Aki objected sharply pursing his lips with distaste at the label." I am not a night stalker, whatever they are!"

"Well, you brought the name on yourself," the man said drily." you cannot deny that you were definitely creeping around at night feeding on us as you did."

"Wait!" the boy shot bolt upright on the couch with a look of outrage on his pretty face." There was no 'us' involved in this I can assure you, I fed from you and you alone, big fellow!"

"Fed...Ryuchi,...does he mean?" the old woman looked curiously at her grandson.

"Our little guest got hungry in the night for something even more nutritious than your Miso soup, grandmother." Asami explained his golden eyes fixed on the boys face as he spoke as he felt his fangs descend once more at the others beauty." Isn't that right, night crawler?"

"Hey!" the other scowled getting to his feet and wrapping his coverlet around his slight frame with a flourish although he barely reached higher than the bigger man's chin." I told you not to call me that!" 

"I will call you as I please, brat," the elder growled his eyes glinting icily in the sunlight as he loomed over him." and until you tell me the truth you will be known as Russe the crawler!" 

"If you must know then my late mother called my father and I gifted," the boy spat up at him angrily." but the villagers that killed him and threw his body on a fire called him a Kyuuketsuki."

"Kyuuketsuki?!" the old woman repeated a sharp look on her face at the word as she turned curious eyes on Akihito." Now that is most interesting!"

"What on earth is a Kyuuketsuki?" her grandson's eyes were locked on the defiant blue ones now only inches from his own. His fangs glinted at his lips as he tensed to spring on this young upstart and stamp the bite mark of proof of his rarely questioned Alpha authority on the tempting white flesh of the boy's throat.

"This is, old man!" Aki growled low in his throat and swiftly throwing back his quilt tucked his head in to his chest and threw himself up at Asami catching him on his chin with his forehead. Taken aback the taller man staggered back a step, a drop of scarlet blood now shining on his lip, and staring in surprise at the delicate but needle sharp fangs that now rested in that delectably plump mouth before him.

He snarled, his muscles tense and ready to pounce while the boy crouched wide eyed before him but still with his white teeth gamely bared.   

"That's enough of that you two!" Asami Emiko snapped loudly as she forced her small body between the two protagonists before either could do anything else." One more move from either of you and I will get Kirishima to crack your stubborn heads together we both have enough enemies already without making more unnecessarily!"


	11. Winning ways.

"Grandmother," Asami held himself back from his attack with exemplary self control as his path was blocked by the old lady although he never broke his fierce eye contact with Akihito crouched low behind her." we need to deal with him once and for all and put this upstart in his place!

"And where do you see that as being, you old perve?" Aki hissed like a furious cat his teeth on clear display." Under you I suppose?" 

"We both know that is what you sought me out for first these last nights," the big man growled back over his grandmothers shoulder." is that not the truth, stalker boy?"

"That is more than enough of that kind of talk, Ryuichi," the matriarch snapped curtly." and I doubt your mother would have approved of those words of yours either, Akihito!" 

Both men hesitated before her wrath, drawing in deep breaths as their respective tempers cooled under the disapproving stare of the matriach. 

"I am sorry, madame," after a few minutes the embarrassed boy seemed to be the first to calm himself and drawing himself back while casting a sour look at the warlord." but he is most... unsettling when he yells like that!"

"I agree that Asami sama most certainly can be, well, imposing," the woman acknowledged stepping forward to reassure him." but that has always been his way and surely you must understand that it is his role as head of Sion when faced with a possible threat?"

"Well, I only have myself to depend on and long ago learned that sometimes the best form of defence is attack," Aki said his voice shaking slightly, betraying him as his overtaxed body began to shiver as he glowered over to where Suoh stood, clearly poised to support his master in quelling the lad if necessary." and that one looks like he could eat me too, and not in a good way!"

"Indeed he could I suppose," the woman agreed but putting a calming hand on her grandsons arm as he made to move forward again." but you must understand that you are a conundrum to us, Takaba Akihito, and foes have always vied with each other to beat down the house of Sion. How can we be certain that you are not just one more of them?"  

"An enemy of Sion?" the boy said paling again as they watched and sitting back down on the sofa with a thump now his adrenaline was ebbing away." As if I have not enough grief in my own life just putting food on my table without getting involved in those kinds of politics!" 

"Why are you here then?" Asami demanded bluntly.

"Well, Asami san, and where would you like me to start?" the boy tilted his head to the side and gave him an extremely false smile." The chance to earn a crust with a photograph or two to sell in a venue I could usually only dream of entering? A snack for my empty belly or a sadistic bully with a walking cane made of stone?" 

"And I have heard of these photographs, even seen one or two." Asami said folding his arms and allowing his eyes to wander coolly over the boys exposed body." but I have never heard of a Kyuuketsuki. What are you?"

"Nothing that need concern yourself with, master?" Akihito grumbled blushing again as he wrapped himself in the coverlet once more." Now if someone would just fetch my clothes then, with thanks to you, madame, for your kindness, I will take my leave of you."

"No." Asami stood firm and once again a mask had descended on his features.  

"Pardon?" the boy's brows dropped as he glowered at him again face full of disbelief at the bigger man's audacity.

"Sakazaki gave you to me." the warlord continued coldly." You will be staying here until we decide what to do with you."

"I don't bloody well think so!" Aki said his voice rising again as his face flushed with anger and frustration knowing he could, maybe would, show this arrogant Vamp who really owned who.

"For your own good too." Asami Emiko added quickly glancing up at her grandson.

"Thank you, madame," the blond said to her, toning his voice down for her and a plan beginning to form somewhere in his quick brain but still glaring angrily at the man." but I normally manage well enough on my own." 

"Normally, but you have been injured, just stay for a few days then," the old woman soothed standing between the two of them again." at least until your wound can heal."

Aki looked glumly between them then over at the huge silent man still standing by the door watching him with hawk like eyes and drew in another deep breath before he considered his answer. It was a long way back to his own little room through Sakizaki's harbour territory in broad daylight and it offered neither food nor security even if he made it to there safely. Three strong Alpha's were also standing between him and that freedom and although usually he would take his chances on such odds weakened as he was by the cursed head wound he might loose consciousness again and then... well, he had seen that hungry look Asami wore on his perfect face often enough before... being unconscious at Asami's mercy did not bear thinking about. But looking at the perfect specimen of Alpha vampire now standing temptingly in front of him with his aquiline features so attractively framed by the black silk of his immaculate hair Aki knew what he planned on doing or rather having, if he was going to have to play a waiting game to safely escape the House of Sion.

"Perhaps one day more then." the boy muttered quietly, suppressing a smirk at his thoughts, while pulling the quilt up to his chin at the thin smile his devilishly handsome host now sported. He would certainly try and ensure that he would make enough time during his enforced stay to teach that big juicy Alpha a lesson or two in ownership, damn his perfect hide.

"Ah, that's a good lad," the lady smiled at him broadly and ruffled his fair hair as she would a child." never fear we will take good care of you, Akihito, I can promise you that."  

"Thank you, Mother of Dragons," he replied adding a short respectful bow to his apparently reluctant acquiescence to the Asami's demands feigning hiding a yawn behind a pale, polite hand." but I fear that I grow weary once more."

"Mother of Dragons, eh?" Emiko smiled as she felt the tense atmosphere and fangs ease away around her." I like that, you certainly have charm, my lad, and you know how to use it."

"Thank you, madame." the boy said, for effect allowing his eyelids to droop a little and himself to sink back into the softness of his copious pillows again.

"That is decided then," the lady said hurrying to settle him more comfortably into them and once more tucking the coverlet tightly about his body." now do you feel strong enough to try and eat a little something before you nap, dear?"

"I am not sure..." the pretty face contorted in a pained grimace and his bandaged fingers rising to his forehead." I feel a bit dizzy, perhaps..."  

"Just a light soup then." the lady cooed, now in full mother hen mode while the two warriors stood well back from her as she fussed around Aki.

Just as Akihito had hoped.

"Mmm, perhaps but.." he replied with a sigh, his stomach reminded him of breakfast at the thought and he glanced at the warlord.

"And maybe some sushi?" she coaxed and yes he thought, yes that did sound good too and he saw Asami was looking thoughtfully at him now.

Just as Akihito had hoped.

"Maybe I could try a few." he replied in a small voice now looking the big man straight in the eyes over his grandmothers back.

"Good boy." she said patting his cheek kindly before turning towards the other men and began to ask." Ryuchi could you pl..."

Just as Akihito had hoped and now he did not suppress the slight smile that settled on his lips as he locked his blue eyes with the narrowed gold ones.

"The boy can eat in the kitchen," the man growled." he is only pretending to be faint, grandmother!" 

"Tsk, Ryuichi, you saw the wound." the old woman stopped in front of him. 

"Surely you can see..." the man objected his voice low with anger as Aki raised his eyebrows cheekily at the big man. 

"Please," the old Lady asked a hint of needy compulsion in her request and her hand falling lightly on his wrist as she moved to look in her desk drawer for something." just order our meal and then let him rest, Ryuichi, tomorrow we can talk about things again."

"He was talking well enough earlier," the man muttered through gritted teeth as Aki's smile widened behind her." and he may be a security risk."

"If that is still worrying you then Suoh will stay right here with us," the woman soothed rifling through the drawer." won't you, Suoh san?" 

"Yes, madame." the huge guard agreed bowing low to her and Asami went to stand behind the blond on the sofa while the woman continued her searching.

"My grandmother will be taking tea with her friends in the Shinjuku Gyoen Park this afternoon." Asami whispered in his ear while the lady was still distracted and he prepared to leave. " We will have the truth from you and, be sure, we shall see if that smile stays on your pretty little face then, trickster."

"Ah," the old lady said pulling out a small paper package and drawing her grandson to one side conspiratorially." and get cook to pop some of these special leaves in with the tea as usual, dear."

"Happily!" he snapped back at the now apparently innocently swooning boy.

"Oh, madame," Asami heard the other whisper to his grandmother his eyes downcast seemingly shy." my mouth tastes so bitter, could I possibly ask ...?"

"Anything sweetheart," the old lady crooned sweeping a stray blond lock back behind his ear." what would you like?"

"If Asami san could be so kind," and he could swear that the blue eyes were sparkling with mischief not fever when they turned back up to him." maybe I could have just one tiny cake?"

"Of course, sweetling, a plateful if you think you can eat them" Emiko nodded." Ryuc..."

If a paper screen could have been slammed then the departing warlord would have done so but as it was Suoh managed to catch the door before it could fall out into the corridor as it was once again dashed from its runners.


	12. Gardening.

"Grandmother if I may have a word?" Asami asked as his grandmother emerged from her rooms in the afternoon and entered the offices he was working in with the ever diligent Kirishima at his side.

"Chiyo, would you wait for me in the hall?" the old woman said dismissing her maid with a wave of her hand before turning to him." About this boy I assume?"

"Of course," he said allowing the scroll he had been studying to roll itself into a loose coil again." I believe that he is not as naive as you appear to think he is."

"And perhaps you forget," the lady countered raising an arched eyebrow at him." that neither am I as naive as you seem to think I am."  

"He was playing on your kindness, madame." the big man said leaning back in his chair while the dilgent Kirishima continued to write.

"So he was," she said leaning over and looking at one of the trade lists stacked for his attention with interest." and I allow him to think so and for all your bluster I can see that you clearly agree that he is indeed a most adorable little thing tool."

"A decorative blade can still kill, madame." her grandson counciled watching her carefully. 

"Of course," she said with a cold little smile." and the prettiest pet may still bite. This Akihito though is like nothing we have ever encountered before, he is no vampire yet he fed from you and seems fit to recover from what should of been a deadly blow within days. I wish to understand exactly what he is before we dismiss him out of hand."

"But if you cosset him so, he may catch us unawares." Asami persisted, then remembering the expanse of smooth alabaster skin that had been exposed by the errant bedclothes riding down the boys lithe flank." and though undoubtedly he has his charms he still remains an unknown quantity."

"It may be that he has a freshness and indeed a sweetness about him that draws me to him, and you too if you would just admit it, but remember despite that," she said waving a manicured fingernail at him." like you, I am first and foremost and will always be an Asami with all that that entails."

"And if that entails his... well, removing him permanently from Edo?" the man continued watching her carefully.

"If he proves a threat to us," she shrugged." then so be it, he will have plenty of company in the waters of the bay. I do not see that for him though, although he is certainly an impertinent child, in truth my hopes are that between us we can cultivate his obviously underutilised talents into an asset for Sion."

"The boy an Asset?" Asami sounded sceptical as Kirishima paused briefly in his writing to listen to themed." To us?"

"He took down four of our men with a thought and, although it cost him dear, he even levelled you, a prime Alpha." the woman said her gaze distant then returning to the moment. Kirishima's pen remained still." Have you ever heard of the like, for I have not?" 

"It took me by surprise." the big man a breed shifting in his seat. 

"And he was already weakened from that monsters blows." she said with a shake of her head." In all events it was an exceptional feat." 

Asami paused looking at his grandmother then out of the big windows to the elegant stone garden beyond. 

"Accepted," he said after a few minutes thought and turning back to her." and how then do you suggest we cultivate our rare bloom?" 

"A bloom is he?" she smiled slyly." Like any flower that needs to flourish, we shall keep him well fed and provide a comfy bed for him to lie in." 

"A comfy..." and he looked at the old woman with sharp eyes then seeing her knowing expression his thin mouth slipped to share her own smirk." then perhaps I can help our little flower blossom."

"That is what I also thought." she said folding her gnarled hands primly." know well that I would have vied for that pleasure forty years ago but that aside I could feel the spark between you two already as you verbally sparred this morning. Do you think that you can fan it carefully to a merry flame, dear?"

"I will certainly enjoy trying." the man agreed smug now the boy was to be made available to his own questions by his apparent protector." Where is he?"

"In a sound sleep."the woman said with a hint of smugness.

"Asleep?" he said with a raised eyebrow." He drank your tea again then?"

"No," the old lady admitted with a chuckle." he watered my favourite orchid with the tea as I thought he might and I hope it survives that but his draught was in the rice balls this time."

"Ah, grandmother, you have many strengths." the man shook his head in amusement at her ruse." I will visit him when I have finished here then."

"And you will remain civil?" she cautioned." He is a little fire cracker and seems to be rise easily to anger."

"Oh, that I can do, as you know,"  the big man nodded." although he seems to be quick tempered I think I can find a softer side to him."

"Tch, Ryu, try and be kind," The woman chided him." such gentleness is not always such an evil in a retainer I hope to make of him." 

"A retainer?" Asami said with surprise." You see the brat rising rising so highly already?" 

"No, perhaps not so soon, he is but a seedling yet so I suppose not," she said smiling and shaking her head as much at herself as anything." but mighty oaks from acorns grow." 

"Remember too though that often such a promising seedling either withers or turns out to be a weed, grandmother," he replied not without sympathy when he looked over to her." and we have buried many with more promise."

"Ah, always the pessimist, Ryuichi," she said with a sad little smile as Kirishima nodded in agreement with him." but please humour me with this one then, my dear, and do not just poison this lovely little thing because you can."  

"As you will, esteemed lady," Asami said with a curt nod." your wish is, as ever, my command."

"Thank you, dear, that is all I ask." and then she said with another small smile." and from what I have seen so far I think you will both enjoy getting to know each other a lot  better just try and make sure neither of you gets too hurt along the way!"

"I wish to talk to him sooner rather than later though," the man insisted drawing in a slow breath thoughtfully." he has already been within our walls for two days."

"That, dear is one of the reasons that I have not cancelled this afternoon's tea," she said arranging her chrysanthemum decorated kimono to rise." I thought you might like to wake him from his nap in an hour or two."

"Before you return?" he queried with some enthusiasm at the thought." Will he not expect you to be there when he awakens?"

"I expect that he will," the woman agreed." but I think that, now you know the bigger picture and can control your mood accordingly, you will get more information from our feisty young guest if has not got my skirts to hide behind."

"Ah," Asami said with an approving smile as he saw her plan unfold." you wish to serve him both sweet and sour dishes and then we can then see which will serve our needs better in dealing with him?" 

"Not too sour, Ryuichi," she said shaking her head at his obvious enthusiasm and she thought that she saw a hint of a smile twist at even their stoical secretary lips at their banter." a delicate dish like our pretty Akihito might need your Soy sauce as opposed to your more often used Wasabi."

"I understand, grandmother," the man gave an amused snort at her imagery." I will flavour my approach with subtlety."

"Ha, with such a toothsome prize as he is to potentially win," she said as he put out his strong hand to help her rise." I am sure you will, I am sure you will." 

"I hope that you enjoy your afternoon with your friends, madame," he wished her politely as she smoothed down her robes." and I will do my best to charm our little caged bird in your absence."

"Good, good." she said turning to go." and do not forget that when I return be prepared that I will once again be about our chick like a defending hen."

"I am sure you will, grandmother," and Kirishima noted with respect that their smiles were a chillingly matched pair."and I would expect nothing less."

"Also I am meeting up with an old friend today on the way back from the park," she said looking out of the window at his immaculate garden." that is a walking encyclopedia of all things out of the ordinary and our sleeping beauty is certainly one those. I hope to find out something about what he may be and what it might or might not mean for us." 

"Wise." he agreed as he escorted her out to where Chiyo was waiting with a pair of guards that were ready to accompany them on their sojourn.

"I still wish that we did not have to have to be heavily guarded lately." she said looking at the two armed men, 

"You have heard the rumours," he explained patiently." with the promise of these lucrative new trade deals in the offing our enemies are once again becoming restless." 

"I know, I know," she grumbled as a servant opened the door for her and she moved through it towards the outside." I just resent them, they make others cross the street as we pass by." 

"And so they should for such a lady as yourself, grandmother." the tall man encouraged.

"Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere, Ryuichi," Emiko said with a wry smile as she took his arm down the steps." try and remember that when you make your visit to our young friend."

Asami watched the little party walk out into the afternoon sunshine and through the ornate gateway before returning inside to find Kirishima waiting patiently for him in his study. He sat back down before the low table and sighed when he saw how thickly it was still covered by scrolls and sheets of paper that dealt with the days affairs. Kirishima dug out a copy of a transaction with a Chinese contact they had been developing over several months and he reluctantly drew it from his secretary's hand and began to read it as swiftly as he could digest the information it contained before adding his seal. After all, he thought with a smirk, the quicker he could deal with all the paperwork that was required of him the quicker he could justify visiting the delectable blond still lying asleep in his grandmothers apartments.

"I will be able to manage now, Asami san," Kirishima announced, seemingly satisfied at last with his diligence after more than an hour and what felt like several hundred signatures later." and if you will no longer require Kai to mind the boy he and I will see to the rest." 

Released like a schoolboy from his classroom he walked along the corridors almost with a spring in his step to where the two guards still stood patiently at the dayroom doors and when he opened them Suoh slipped out suprisingly quietly for such a big man.

"He is still asleep Asami san," his chief of security reported in a low voice." he has not stirred since Asami sama left us."

"Good, thank you, Suoh," he said with a nod." I will take over here now as Kirishima and has a need of you in the study."

"I am sorry, but Madame insisted that I was to remind you of your talk with her," Suoh said with a low respectful bow while carefully avoiding his masters less than pleased expression." concerning the boy, sir."

"Yes, yes," his voice laced with pique as he went through the door and into the dimly lit room beyond." thank you, Kai, I will remember, you are dismissed."

The light through the white paper of the closed windows cast its diffused light on the slender body and the stillness of his enforced slumber made the boy's lily pale skin look as if it were already touched by the pallor of death. A tumble of blond hair lay across his forehead and his long dark lashes obscured his eyes as the older man eagerly devoured his view of the boy where he lay, slim hipped as any maid with his long limbs loosely splayed in sleep.

Well, my fine young friend, you have well and truly fallen into my scheming grandam's silken trap Asami thought with a smile, familiar as he was matriarch's power plays since his infancy and more than once the subject of some of them.

He chose to wait no longer and ran a blunt fingernail firmly along the sharp line of the boys high cheekbone. 

"Hello, brat," he smirked down as the sleep befuddled blue eyes opened." time for that little chat I promised you earlier!"


	13. More honey than Wasabi.

"Ug!" Akihito gasped sitting bolt upright in shock and fearfully grabbing at his blanket before his frightened expression turned more towards anger when he saw the other's smirk and then he hissed." Oh, its only you!"

"ONLY?" Asami's smug expression slipped slightly at the unexpectedly feisty response. Who did this urchin think he was dealing with and why did this fierce little thing attract him so damnably?" I will give you only!"

"So you have said before!" the slight blond grumbled wearily pulling his covers back over his head and turning his back towards the warlord." Now my head hurts so just leave me in peace."

"Not until you explain a few things, brat." Asami demanded pressing aside the anger the boy's apparent insolence raised in him and putting his large hand down to pull the enticingly smooth shoulder, turning the other to face him. He raised the other hand to inspect the place where Sakazaki had landed his blow feeling an unevenness but less much improved on what there had been. " Interesting, you are much improved yet again, perhaps we can start out by finding what exactly you can offer to Sion?" 

"I am not planning on offering Sion anything." the blond attempted to snatch away from the others grip although he did not find the others ministrations altogether displeasing." All I am asking is to be left alone to go about my own business." 

"Unfortunately for you then that you have proved to be significantly more than you seemed." the man said easily maintaining his hold but shifting it down to the thin wrist instead and feeling the fast flutter of his pulse there belying the fearless expression on the younger man's features." That little trick you used this morning to attack us for instance might prove very useful under some circumstances." 

"I did not 'attack' you," the blue eyes began to sparkle angrily again." it was you that was threatening me!"

"And it was you that entered my rooms uninvited," the deep voice insisted calmly as Asami leaned close to Akihito's ear and he felt that a warm, strong hand slide up the soft skin of his forearm again." and then you crept into my bed and..." 

"Get away from me, you big crazy vamp," the boy's cheeks blazed looking up into that handsome face that was watching him so intently, almost hungrily now he realised." or do I have to get Asami sama to put you back on your leash?"

"Would you like to explain to her instead then, why you..." and as Aki flinched with embarrassment at the implied image he thought he detected an amused glint somewhere deep in those golden eyes."....fed... from me?"

"Hey steady there, tiger, remember that I cannot be held responsible for all that as I was still fast asleep!!" he said as the broad hand began to move across his body, drawing the coverlet around himself tightly and looking around them nervously at the empty room." Where is your esteemed grandmother anyway?"

"Out." the smirk was plain to see on his face now and the touch of the boys skin beneath his fingertips felt deliciously soft and warm.

"So," Aki said cautiously drawing himself away from the other as far as the sofa would reasonably allow as he began to order his thoughts towards a defensive blast however it might drain him." the great Asami came slinking round while you thought I might be easier pickings then?"

"Easy pickings? I will not be fool enough to view you as that again, little Russe," Aki felt the stir of his rising tension as the golden eyes looked at him thoughtfully." not after you somehow earlier knocked out my men and I seemingly on a whim."

"I awoke to a roomful of armed men," the boy huffed." and you were threatening me, what else would I do?"

Asami paused looking at the slight boy before him. Would he not have done the same if he had had that power or even more likely something more deadly if that were available to him? Of course he would have and no foe of his would have lived to have awoken as his throat would have been deeply slashed to prevent such a foolish thing. 

"You could have killed me could you not?" he asked eventually of the wide eyed blond before him." Yet here we sit." 

"Killed you? What do you take me for?" the boy said obviously offended." Unlike what I hear about you, Asami san, I am no murderer!" 

"Be careful who you accuse of murder, little man," the warlord advised with a lift of one elegant brow at the insult." or I may have to call you out on it. It would be interesting to duel together with pistols at dawn as the westerners do over such things, would it not?"

"Pistols at....!" the boy said his blue eyes going impossibly wider with shock." Are you mad? I have heard those stories too but I would imagine you would get your big pet bear to slit my throat in an alleyway on the way to the duel fight would be more your style!"

"You do me a disservice, brat," Asami replied through gritted teeth and drawing in a long breath to rearrange his anger back under his control at the slur to his honour." I would enjoy the theatre of it all and doubt that your skill with a firearm poses any real threat to my health anyway."

"And how do you know?" the youngster spluttered." I might be a very fine shot and place a bullet right between your eyes and through that thick skull of yours if I were given the chance!"

"So can you shoot a pistol then?" the humour had returned to the deep voice as he watched the blond.

"Of course not," the boy admitted rising unsteadily to his feet with a shake of his tousled head." but now I will have to learn just to show you who is the better man!"

"Man? You will have to wait a few more years and have a late growth spurt before you might be able to claim that title, brat," Asami looming above him felt the warmth of amusement bloom in his chest at the slight figure now standing in front of him belligerently still swathed in his flowery mantle." but for a callow youth you show promise!"

"Wha...!" the blue eyes flew wide again as he heard his big hosts words and Aki paused seeing again the mocking glimmer deep within the metal of his gaze. He could not resist rising to his taunt and stuck his chin out stubbornly rolling out a slow wave of compulsion into his reply." Do not forget my bold Asami that I was man enough for you in your dreams!"

The tall man stilled his eyes momentarily hooded, staring at the slender boy before him as, although he felt the others insistence in them he considered the words.

"You were weren't you." he admitted slowly looking down from the younger man's comely features to the pale delicate hand clasping the coverlet and feeling a returning surge of desire that he had felt when the boy had visited his apartment." Was it you or your...or what you are?" 

"Huh, I am insulted!" the boy said leaning into the warlords broad chest again and looking him with a challenge in his own eyes." I don't need to command even an old bloke like you to want me do I?" 

Asami looked down into the fierce gaze with a slow blink before answering him. 

"My grandmothers patronage is a valuable thing of course," he answered in a slow drawl." but you will still have to work hard for a place in our ranks." 

"Your ranks," the boy said drawing away from him again sharply." what do you mean your ranks?" 

"I think I made myself clear did I not?" Asami said drawing back a little himself and folding his arms across his broad chest and looking up and then down the slender body before him coolly." On reflection I think that, not for the first time I must say, my grandmother may be right and that you may suit Sion very well. 

"Suit Sion," Aki spluttered looking up at the others dark sardonic face." and what if Sion does not suit me?"

"In time," Asami smiled leaning forward and dropping a sudden kiss against the boys soft lips and Aki stiffened as the warmth of the others hand slid beneath the coverlet at the same time." I think that you will find it suits you well enough."

"Hey, steady as she goes, captain, we...." the boy stammered before the man twisted the slim wrist in his grasp neatly behind Aki's back in a swift half Nelson and drew him in  tightly again for a silencing kiss. 

"Shh," the big man soothed after an extended embrace, running his other hand further down the lean body in his hold and reacting with a satisfied smirk at what he felt." your mouth can say otherwise but your body cannot deny what you want from me."

"My mouth is absolutely fine with my bodies decision's, thank you very much." Aki said with a gasp as he dragged in a rush of much needed air and Asami watched half hypnotised as the boy wiped the back of his bandaged fingers gingerly over his bruised pink lips."But...!"

"Then hush..." the big man once again passionately seized control of Aki's mouth until what felt like hours later when he at last felt the need to surface for air winning over even his lust.

"Stop!" the boy panted as they came up for breath and he slid his own small hand up to tangle in Asami's sleek black hair to better manhandle him." Dammit, just stop!"

"You taste of almonds," the warlord purred into his ear." I want more." 

"And believe me, you great lunk," Aki pushed as hard as he could against the others chest while yanking back his head with his handful of silky hair." so do I, but no, means no!"

"Grrr," the other actually growled with frustration, pressing his bigger body into the smaller man insistently." who is to stop us?"

"Ooof! Mind my hand, you dolt! I can think of one for sure and I need all the allies I can muster!" the other hissed renewing his unequal struggle." Neither of us would be able to face your grandmother if we left any kind of stains on her beloved silk sofa!"

"Oh." Asami paused his eyes still fixed on his prospective lovers blue ones.

"Yes." Aki agreed without relinquishing his good hand's grip in the others black locks." Oh."

"My apartments." Asami said suddenly fixing his thoughts on a new venue for their activities and pulling the boy upright as he stood.

"Hey!" Aki complained, reluctantly releasing his hold although the others big arms were now locked about his narrow waist." Not a chance!"

"Why not?" Asami looked at him with confusion in his lust blown eyes.

"What do you take me for?" the boy said scandalised." I am not doing the walk of shame to your probably overused 'boudoir' past a whole corridor of your guards let alone traumatising any servants we might meet on the way!"

"Wha...? Over used...?" Asami stood gaping at him and was about to formulate his objections to the inference but then saw the kindling defiance in those expressive blue eyes and he realised his pressing physical needs to posses his body overcame his need to best the boy verbally." KIRISHIMA!"

"Asami san?" his big secretary asked quickly thrusting open the screen in answer to his master's roared summons and looking around for any perceived threat.

"Dismiss the guards!" Asami ordered pulling Aki firmly under his arm and looking down at him as the beautiful boy looked at him expectantly, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Asami felt the muscles at the base of his belly tense as the blond's blatant wilfulness and it both stirred his passion and the need to dominate him into submission so he added obediently." And go swiftly before us to clear the corridors for our passing to my own rooms."

"Of course Asami san." the huge man bowed, turning back out into the corridors without questions to relay his master's orders to the quickly dispersed guards and then striding off down the wide corridor to clear their way as requested.  

"Satisfied, brat?" the big warlord demanded in a gruff voice. 

"Your man is not bad," Aki admitted, impressed and amused at the efficiency of his lovers steward." I might get one of my own when I grow up!"

"Ah," Asami purred bending to pick up the slender body bridal side and hastening after Kirishima." so you admit yourself that you are not a man yet?" 

"Hmm, I would not say that and we will see who is the better man soon enough anyway, you big ape." Aki grunted in surprise as he was settled into the brawny arms but then, with a small shrug of resignation, lay back into the warmth of the broad chest behind him to enjoy the ride." Now will you just stop talking and hurry up before your esteemed grandmother returns and catches us!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a great Hogmany and wishing you all a good 2018.


	14. Blood lines.

"Hmm," Aki had a teasing little smile on his expressive face as he looked around the huge room which, although simply decorated, reeked of taste and luxury." It is smaller than I seem to remember."

"I thought you said that you were asleep during your previous visits here." Asami huffed as Kirishima drew the door closed behind them with his usual discretion and an inscrutable expression as ever in place on his craggy features.

"I was," the boy said thoughtfully still cradled in the big mans arms as he kicked of his uwabaki." I doubt that I could not have managed it this far awake so early in my recovery let alone... well, enjoy myself."

"So you did enjoy yourself?" Asami smirked moving to lay his slight burden down onto the silken cover of wide futon in the centre of the room and raking his eyes down the lean body before him with hungry eyes." If you feel that your injuries are sufficiently improved then I will have to endeavour to make sure that you will 'enjoy' yourself again as much, if not more, than before!"

"Mmm, now that that does sound inviting," the boys voice sounded preoccupied and his eyes were sparkling as he watched his lover slowly slip off the dark kimono from his broad shoulders and let it slide to a crumpled heap on the hardwood floor. Aki's eyes followed the track of his slender fingers as they rose to trace the deeply defined lines between the thick muscles layering the bigger mans chest." and partly it was lying with you helped me to heal so fast. That would be at least one of the main reasons I sought you out even in my sleep I would imagine and I hope your donation or any subsequent tiredness that it caused did not inconvenience you too much, master of Sion."

"I thought my weariness of the last few days was unusual," Asami paused reflectively as his eyes focused on where his own big hand had begun to part the boys clothing to reveal the pale gleam of the expanse of his svelte chest." I did not realise that it was you that took my energy when you fed."

"I was in need of you to heal me," the boy said looking up at him through a thick tangle of his blond hair thoughtfully." Sakizaki gave me a near killing blow even for such as I. Your rich sweet Alpha blood called to me even as you did yourself, were it not for that and you granting me succour at Sion even now I could be rotting in a gutter by now feeding the street pigs."

"What makes you able to take in Vampire blood?" the big man queried even as he ran a manicured fingernail over the boy's white, sensitive skin causing goosebumps to mark its path." We would sicken, perhaps even die if we did the same." 

"As you are to humans Kyuuketsuki are to your kind and although I can feed from a human their taste is thin and bland by comparison to such as yours," the lad voice was quietly hypnotic as Asami's felt his breath hitch watching as the tip of his pink tongue licked those soft lips at the memory of feeding." Vampire blood is thicker, richer and from you, my prime Alpha, it tasted is like the finest of wines or the sweetest of milks."

"I am glad it pleased you." the man growled his body urging him on as his hands began roam across the others soft flesh more freely and dipping his head to run lips along the thin meat of the boys chest.

"And if my hunger proves yet unassuaged?" Aki whispered above him running delicate fingers through the sable silk of his hair.

"It would.... Mmm, you smell of almond blossom," Asami moved back up to sink his face into the thick tousle of blond hair his thoughts blurring as his bodies needs took control more firmly." it is intoxicating."

"I ask once again," the boys warm mouth rested for a moment at the dip of his throat." what if I wish to sup from you once more?"

"If that is the price you put upon yourself," the big man's deep voice was rough and the gold of his eyes dark with desire now as he inhaled the others scent and the pounding of his own blood rushed noisily in his ears." then so be it." 

"Hmm," Asami watched greedily as the boys full lips curved into a delighted little smile." so be it indeed, my bold warrior!" 

"Ahh!" his lover gasped as Aki raked his long fingers sharply across the thick sheets of muscle across his shoulders, his own grin becoming so much sharper and now predatory with lust." Never doubt, brat, that I will have my own fill too as payment in kind!"   

"Ha," the boy laughed softly feeling his sharp little fangs slip into place in anticipation. The big vamp fixed him with a metallic glint in his own eye as he climbed over Akihito's body to rest his heavy frame upon him with surprising gentleness. Dipping forward Asami kissed him deeply as he took his rightful place as his lover, his strong firm limbs fitting against the long slender lines of the boys as if they had been moulded for each other. "I am sure you will."

xxx

Asami opened his eyes wide with a start when he eventually awoke at the sound of a faint noise, wondering what was pressing down so firmly against his chest. He jerked his hand down to grab whatever it was and throw it away from him when he felt a small puff of air on the sensitive skin of his flank as somebody let out a soft sigh.

Ah, yes, the boy.

The man lowered his hand slowly on to the soft hair of the blond curled tightly into his broad chest seemingly enjoying his body heat as he slept and realised that he could not remember enjoying a nap so thoroughly himself. The warlord carefully lay back onto the mattress again considering the pleasure of relaxing entwined with his beguiling bed mate when this time there was no mistaking the attention demanding scratch he heard on the wooden surround of his bedroom door. He stilled himself wondering if he would just dismiss the summons but however enticing his nubile guest might be his duties as head of Sion dragged at him with claws of steely duty to respond unerring to its call.

Aki sighed and rolled into a tighter ball as he felt his warm pillow begin to move beneath him and Asami let out his own retained breath as quietly as he could as he propped an elbow under himself to start to rise. Inching his arm carefully from under the blond head beside him he carefully slid himself off the futon and grabbing up his discarded kimono from the floor he wrapped it around his bare body before sliding the screen open by a bare hand-span.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Asami san," his big secretary was revealed in the corridor beyond bowing at him and discreetly ignoring his masters dishevelled appearance." but your esteemed grandmother has returned from her outing and wishes to speak to you concerning the whereabouts of the Russian boy."

"Thank you, Kirishima," his master replied tersely gathering his robes more decorously about himself and tying the belt up firmly to seal it closed as his mind started to catch up with the reality of trying to explain, in any appropriate way, his afternoon activities to his grandmother." I will join you momentarily." 

Asami slid the door closed again and turned to look down at where Aki lay casually splayed across his futon in sleep and blissfully oblivious to his unenviable appointment with the old lady. He knew that he had undoubtedly wanted and thoroughly enjoyed the pleasures of the lithe body before him but such an afternoon tumble, however delightful, was a decadent luxury that he would not normally consider within a busy working day.

The delicate nip and draw of the little bloodsucker supping from him was a exotic thrill he recalled rubbing blunt fingertips across the still tingling welt Akihito had left on his neck, but it had left a definite drain on his energies that he could ill afford with his busy schedule. What had he, usually so measured in all areas of his life, been thinking of to be so carried away for such a self indulgent little fling such as this?

Had the blond enscorcelled him?

Asami shook his head as he drew on his house shoes on, he had not been aware of any feeling of compulsion. He thought with an amused smirk finding his way onto his handsome face that the lovely body lying before him was certainly enticing enough to tempt an angel to sin let alone a jaded warlord like him. No simple, apparently mutual, lust had fuelled their tryst nothing more, he thought, drawing the silken coverlet carefully across the slight body. He drew his long fingers through his hair before deftly slipping his dark locks up into a respectable top knot to face the household with before he padded silently to join his secretary in the hallway.

"Allocate guards for this door, Kei," he ordered the other man as they made their way towards his grandmothers apartments." with orders to keep this Takaba here if he awakens. I can send for him later if I require him."

"As you wish, Asami san." the big man agreed continuing towards the office to carry out his masters command as the other quietly joined his grandmother. 

"I trust you found your friends were in good spirits, madame." he said slipping down to sit on the cushions opposite where the old woman carefully stirred the porcelain pot before her.

"As well as advancing years would allow, dear," she asked and he noted that her sharp eyes glanced behind him as he entered as if expecting someone else to follow on his heels." now what have you done with our fascinating little visitor?"

"He is resting, madame," the tall man said carefullly, reaching for the cup she was now proffering him." as it seems his recovery demands." 

"Why was he moved then?" the woman said quietly filling her own cup." I hope I made myself clear as to my attachment to the boy and that your enquiry's were lightly delivered, Ryu, and that there has been no deterioration in his condition?"  

"No, be assured that he continues to improve," Her grandson assured her quickly taking a drink of his steaming brew." it was just that he wished to sleep for a while and I allowed him to rest in my apartments."

"Asleep in your rooms?" the woman noted that he spoke still without engaging her eye." I learned several things of great interest from Doctor Yu . the learned friend I mentioned when I visited him on my way home and wished to speak with young Akihito about them."

"I thought to let him recover..." he sipped his drink calmly once again despite realising his near slip." or rather rest a little longer,"  

"Recov..." Emiko's brows rose questioningly as she began to reply but then she paused studying his impassive face before she allowed a knowing smirk settled on her lips." Asami Ryuchi, you young dog!" 

"Madame?" he enquired of her with feigned innocence.

"Do not, madame me, Ryu!" the old woman's eyes showed her thoughts turning more towards concern." Russe was consenting of course?"

"Of course, madame," her grandson informed her stiffly." Enthusiastic even and was well rewarded you might say."

"Be assured, Ryuichi," the lady rebuked him, glancing at him sharply as she put down her tea cup with a click." that I am not in the least interested in your prowess."

"Indeed, I would expect not, madame," Asami acknowledged with a wry smile sipping into place on his mouth and moving the collar of his kimono over slightly to expose his neck to her." rather it was that I was kind enough to agree to assist our guest with his healing." 

"Ahh, you were always a wily fox, my boy!" keenly the small woman's leaned across to look at the mark there more closely and ran a curious finger over the slightly raised area still evident on his tanned skin." Of course, the Kyuuketsuki's famed kiss."

"Famed?" The elegant black eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Dr. Yu was very informative, as I hoped he might be." the lady said  seating herself back on to her seat having finished her inspection on his small wound." We have a rarity on our hands."

"Rare indeed," Asami said rearranging his lapel." but not unique then?"

"There is a possibility that Akihito may be Japan's first homegrown one," the woman took a sip of a her tea." but Kyuuketsuki are rare but not totally unknown in the west where they arose with our own people. We are all children of Draco."

"The boy is no vampire." Asami disagreed with a shake of his head.

"No, he is not," his grandmother agreed." but it seems that as we began to make humans our prey so a more selective predator rose to use vampires in the same way. Many of these were mistaken for and became known as Rusalka."

"Rusa...Russe!" the big mans perplexed expression turned at a dawning of understanding." The nickname he so dislikes is not one for who he is so much as for what he is!" 

"I thought as much myself," the old lady said sipping her tea." as did Dr Yu."

"The boy mentioned his mother was Japanese," Asami added thoughtfully." so his Russian father probably did indeed leave him with more than just his pale complexion." 

"Precisely," Emiko nodded in agreement carefully straightening out her kimono over her knees." so you can understand my impatience to meet with him from a place of greater understanding to discuss matters further."

"Of course, grandmother."  Her grandson said rising quickly and moving to open the door." Ah, Suoh, have Takaba brought to us immediately."

"Yes, master." the big man made to turn but Asami caught his arm.

"And Kazumi," he added in a much quieter voice to the stoical warrior." for goodness sake make sure he is respectably enough clad to meet Asami sama." 

"Yes, master." As he left the handmaid was arriving with her tray of sweetmeats which she placed them carefully on the low table in front of her mistress.

"Thank you, Chiyo, they will do very nicely," The old lady said casting an eye over the fresh tea and appetising treats laid out before her." and could you also set out a third place as our young patient will shortly be joining us for tea. Use the special cups if you will.""

The woman removed the used vessel and then collected three duck egg blue crackle glazed cups from the shelves near the window which contained her mistresses favourite items and began relaying their places. Asami had just begun to seat himself again when the door to the room was pulled open with what, considering their setting, could be considered to be unseemly force and a flustered Suoh bowed low before the two Asami's.

"The boy, Asami san," the huge man barked out gruffly to them." I am afraid that the boy is gone!" 


	15. Going out for the evening.

Aki sighed as he was woken from his deep and dreamless sleep by his cushion moving beneath him. He lay still, muscles and thoughts equally relaxed and sated by his intense afternoon with Asami in both body and his spirit as the broad chest slid out from underneath his head and he was carefully laid onto the pillows instead. After a few moments he opened his eyes just a crack so as still to feign unconsciousness until his lover was moving on near silent feet to answer whoever waited without. The exchange through the cracked open door was brief and the boy had to suppress a smile as he heard than the elder Asami had returned and was requesting the younger's presence.

"I will join you momentarily." Asami assured the familiar form of the hulking, studious looking man he assumed was an administrator by his demeanour that he caught a glimpse of through the open door. Aki closed his eyes as his handsome lover turned back towards him on near silent feet and after a pause when he could feel the others heavy gaze resting on him, he felt the silken cover be drawn across his exposed body again.

Pity, the boy thought to himself although he knew that he would have to be alone to employ the plans that he had decided on when he was left in peace. He watched as his tall companion quickly gathered himself together on returning and watched envious of the sleek black hair as it was twisted and fixed in place by the others long dexterous fingers whose touch he himself had so recently been enjoying. He felt a delightful tremor in his stomach at the memory as he fought to keep his breathing as light and even as if he really was relaxed in sleep as the big form leaned over him once more. Aki felt the urge to grab the man around the neck and drag him back down into another steamy embrace but the windows showed the lengthening shadows and he made himself lay still. He watched hungrily as the flat sheets of muscle across Asami's shoulders were unfortunately hidden in the folds of his kimono as the other finished dressing and slipped quietly out into the corridor. 

"..guards on the door..." he heard the deep voice order as the sound of footsteps faded.  

"Ho," Aki said sitting up and listening for any hint of Asami and his secretary's return." do you really think that your guards can hold me, big fellow?" 

Within a couple of minutes the boy heard the guards settling into their places beyond the waxed paper of the walls and by then he was up and searching for more suitable clothing than just the white shift Emiko sama had dressed him in that now lay discarded on the floor by the bed. He soon found a low set of shelves with several elegant kimonos and under it two pairs of uwabaki with snow white socks laid across them ready for use.

"Perfect." Aki mumbled taking out a splendid looking silky red and white wrap. Unfortunately when he draped it around himself he found that not only was it so oversized on him that he felt like a child but the fabric was so sheer that it would not even stay in the folds that he tried to roll the sleeves up with. With a reluctant sigh he picked up a much more sober blue and grey one was made of a stiff cotton that pretty well stayed folded enough so that he could at least use his hands and although far too long the belt held up a generous enough overlap of cloth so that he could walk in it.

"Damn, you then!" he hissed as he threw the zori back under the shelf unit when they enveloped his narrow feet like boats and the tabi were of no use without them so he would have to go barefoot it seemed.

He tip toed to the door and taking a deep breath he pressed his ear against it. 

"Madame was interested in this one too," a gruff voice was grumbling quietly in the corridor beyond." I think its something about the traders in the black boats that came into the harbour yesterday myself." 

"Perhaps," another deep voice replied" I am on duty to accompany the master on a visit to them after this." 

"I'll likely be stuck with this one till the master summons him," the other added glumly." whether that will be sooner or later only the boss knows. I don't know why he needs all of us on this boy anyway." 

"Four of us here for one small urchin seems an overkill to me too," the rough voice sounded thoughtful. Akihito frowned, four men might be too much for him to quell in his still weakened state as he had planned." the boss must have something big planned for this one!" 

"Have you seen him?" the first man asked and Aki clenched his fist angrily at the mans tone." With a face like his I can guess exactly what the master has planned for that one!"

"I did, when he was half dead from a ding to the head from that slug, Sakizaki." the man acknowledged.

"Well, he was spry enough on the way here, I heard," the man sniggered and the boy had to bite his tongue hard not to leap through the door to defend his honour." the pair of them were all over each other like a rash apparently!"

"Shh," another quieter voice chided as his second companion snorted with laughter." Kirishima san has ears like a bat, if he were to hear you talking about the bosses business like that you would be in for it!"

"True, true" the gruff voice had the decency to sound somewhat contrite as well as nervous at his companions warning." best get to the other end of the hall now then just in case he comes back."

Four of them out there then, far too many to risk his strength on so early in his plan he decided. Aki pulled his belt a little tighter allowing the too long kimono to flow over it to free up his feet in case he needed them for a turn of speed in his escape. He looked around the big room again and for want of any better weapon picked up one of the oversized getas and tested its strength with a healthy slap against his palm.

"Ow!" he hissed at his own over enthusiasm, it would certainly serve a turn in an emergency he concerned so he tucked it firmly into his waist band and headed for the large round window. It was closed of course and he could barely make out what he could only assume was the flicker of a torch beyond and he could only hope that it was out of doors. He pulled and pushed at the curved frame and then after making no impression on it he stood back a little and wondered if he could prise apart the wood with a blow. No, too noisy and liable to draw the guards in the corridors attention he realised and instead brought down the wooden edge of the second shoe as hard as he could against the stiffened canvas instead. It split with a dull snap and he paused to see if anyone would appear from the dim light beyond.

Aki held his breath and when, to his relief he heard nothing he let the air out in a long stream and peaked cautiously through the crack.

A small courtyard lay beyond and round it windows similar to his own ringed it with long white panelled walls between and the shimmer of a pool in the centre. The boy could see no movement in the dim light of what seemed to be a single torch dancing brightly in its bracket at the far end and he began to try pull at the edges of the paper with his thin fingers.

"Damn these expensive windows, mine could be ripped with a fingernail!" he grumbled as it resisted his best efforts. He manoeuvred the geta back into the rip and twisted and turned it with his full weight and at last the hole began to grow, a split following a seam down the material until it hit one of the bamboo supports. He stood back to admire his handiwork all the while listening in case his actions had drawn any of the household's retainers unwanted attention towards him.  

The silence, except for the steady chirrup of crickets from the garden, was reassuring and he stuck his hand through before, after a last long look around the elegant bedroom, he slid his shoulder through the narrow slot in the paper and peered anxiously out into the darkness. Aki wriggled glad, for once that he was as slight as he had always been and although he often had wished for a late, now very late, growth spurt he realised that for once his lack of stature was being of distinct benefit to him. The flag stones felt smooth and cool beneath his bare feet when he pulled himself upright on the narrow path beneath his window that was framing the curve of the pond. He wondered if the Asami's had stocked it with the colourful carp he had heard were so popular with the elite houses. The boy regretted for a moment that the light from the torches was just too dim to look for any sign of them even if he could have afforded the time to look more carefully. He noticed that along the wall he stood beside were sturdy tables with what he at first took to be misshaped plants on them but when he ran a curious hand over the nearest he realised that it was a small twisted and stunted tree.

Bonsai Akihito realised and wondered if it was the venerable Asami sama who cultivated them with such obvious care. He would have thought that perhaps her thin fingers had seemed rather too weakened by age to wield the scissors he guessed must be required for pruning the tough little trees but perhaps her handmaid helped her with that. He would have liked to linger and try and see more of them in better light but he knew that his absence might be discovered at any moment so crept warily on. Cautiously he made his way left towards what seemed to be more gardens on the most open side of the courtyard where he could see the deep shadows of larger shrubs and perhaps even trees beyond the house lights. Through the thin walls around him he could make out the muffled noises and subdued voices of the busy household but saw nothing but shadows through the stretched paper of those few windows that were lit from within as he crept his way carefully to the corner of the building. The boy hitched up the hem of his over sized kimono as he crouched for a moment to gather his thoughts and savoured the sweet scents rising from the a neatly trimmed bank of flowering shrubs beside him. Beyond the flagstones of another broader pathway he could see an area of what he took to be a cherry orchard by the elegant twist of the trunks and he smiled when he thought he could make out the a tall wall looming up from the darkness beyond them. He gathered his long robes carefully up into his hand until they hung at calf length and tensed himself, ready to make a run for the freedom the garden boundary promised.

"All quiet!" Aki jumped as a deep voice suddenly called out from just beyond the bushes to his right. 

"And here!" he ducked back down into the darkness provided by the scented bush as what must be a sentry was answered by another man from further over towards the right out of his sight in the shadows of the big garden.  

"Damn it." Aki mumbled to himself beneath his breath before realising that at least it was better that he had heard them before stumbling head first without warning into an armed guard in the dark.

The boy slowly raised his head and peered through the leaves barely daring to breath as he saw the dim shape of a distinctive horned helmet of one of Sion's no doubt heavily armoured guards outlined against the light of one of the braziers. Watching the man he realised that the soldier was watching outwards across the garden for any who might enter his territory not inwards for anyone trying leaving it and he thought that there was a small chance that he could sneak behind him if he turned away. Whatever his chances of that were he knew they were all he had as he heard a shout from within the house behind him and the guards armour creaked as he whipped round to look into the courtyard where the small blond was hiding. Another voice called out from within what he thought was Asami's bedroom and Aki gave an involuntary shiver as he heard the unmistakable hiss of the guard's lethal katana being drawn from its sheath as he moved forward. As the large figure moved in front of his hiding space the boy acted without hesitation, springing forward towards him he hit the heavier man over the head with the stolen geta with all the power he could muster. Taken by surprise by his small attacker the warrior stumbled and as he took in a deep breath to cry out a warning to his fellow guards, Aki shoved him forward with his compulsion. With nothing more than a low groan the tall man dropped unconscious into the shadows that had kept his own assailant hidden.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the boy grumbled softly, raising his hand to his still tender head and gulping down a wave of nausea that the effort to quell the man had caused. He hitched up his sleeves and grabbed the other man shoulder pads to try to pull him further out of the light and away from curious eyes but heave though he might he could not move the heavy body an inch. With a huff he changed his hand position to under his arms shoving his bare heels hard into the gravel of the courtyard to try and drag him back without any success." Well you can bloody stay there then!" 

Reluctantly he left the man where he had fallen and glanced out hoping the guard from the next station had gone to cover the front of the house and seeing no sign of movement hurried across the path and towards the wall in a crouching run. The wall was taller close up than it had seemed but Aki was young and lithe and he used a tangle of thick Ivy to clamber up until he paused for a moment sitting astride the smooth coping stones and looking back to check for any sign of pursuit. It was a shame in a way that he could not have spent longer with the powerhouse that was Asami Ryuchi he thought for a moment. Then he shook his head ruefully at the thought, life was too complicated for either if them to engage with with each other for any duration and even after so short a time of knowing him the boy knew that the older man's obvious need for control would soon wear thin with him and his own need for freedom. No, however strongly he felt attracted to the impressive warlord it would be much better all round for them to go their own ways as soon as possible.

Aki was sharply snapped out of his reverie when he heard the sound of raised voices again from within Sion coming closer and, as a door was roughly slid open with an audible crack, he could see figures with lanterns silhouetted against the golden light pouring out from within the house. With no more hesitation he gave a wriggle and a kick to swing his other leg over the wall and dropped to the cobbles below, ducking into the shadows of the wall before running for home as fast as his bare feet could carry him.  


	16. A night out in Edo.

"What do you mean gone!" Asami said feeling a wave of frustration a while glaring icily at the flustered guard that was bowing low enough before him to scrape the floor with his helmet." He was under your guard in my room was he not? How can he just be gone?"

"When we went in to fetch him as you ordered, my lord," the man said, his voice trembling slightly." we found the room empty. I have already organised a search. He cannot have got far."

"Let us hope for your sake he has not." growled Asami rising from the table he had been sharing with his now unhappy looking grandmother. The man gulped audibly as, with another bow to his mistress, he hastily followed his master towards his private apartments.

As they approached the door to the master bedroom another guard hurried towards them and bowed. 

"Have you found him?" Asami snapped, already feeling the loss the boy's tempting presence. 

"No, master," the man answered nervously." but we have found one of our men lying unconscious just outside this wing."

"Unconscious?" the tall man queried as Kirishima strode up silently to his side." Was he wounded?" 

"Not that we could find," the other hesitated before continuing with an anxious rush of words." I think he was struck down like you were this morning, do you think it could be witchcraft, my lord?" 

"Superstitious rubbish," Asami said sharply knowing how dangerous the label of witch could be and looking around him as they all entered his clearly empty room." he is one of our kind but it seems, with a certain gift." 

"The window, Asami san." Kirishima said and his masters thin lips tightened as he saw the narrow slash his secretary was pointing out.

Asami moved to inspect the damage more closely before noting a single shoe discarded beside his dresser. 

"It appears that our troublesome guest has achieved freedom with far more conventional means." He bent down to retrieve it then gestured towards the damaged window as his lips twisted into a wry smile." No sorcery but escape by geta it would seem."  

"The guard found at the far end of the courtyard was out cold though." Kirishima reminded him quietly.

"Hmm, no doubt that that will be our little visitor's work." Asami said looking round the room thoughtfully." Are the men still searching for him?"

"Both the house and the gardens," the big secretary nodded." and a team has also been dispatched to look for him outside our own walls."

"Be sure to order them to use restraint when they find him," Asami instructed him thoughtfully remembering the feel of Aki's delicate bones under his fingers." I wish our pale friend returned to us in good condition."

"As you wish, Asami san." Kirishima acknowledged with a small bow.

"I would have enjoyed finding him myself of course," his master admitted as they talked more quietly together." but business comes before pleasure and this evenings meeting with the foreigners must be concluded in all haste and away from prying eyes."

"It is unfortunate that Sakazaki has had any involvement in it at all." his secretary added.

"With his position as harbour master we knew it was inevitable though." His master's voice barely hinted at the anger that Kirishima knew simmered within him as he threw down the geta and giving one last glance at the slashed window turned to leave the room." We can spend no more time on the boy for now, however curious my grandmother is about his origins. It is a fact that their black ships sit so deep in the water that the tides are crucial."

Asami Emiko looked up at them expectantly when they returned to her but when she saw that they were alone she raised her thin eyebrow in query.

"Ah, so has our pretty bird has flown his golden coup then?" 

"For now, madame," her grandson confirmed." but I have sent out a search party and I am sure he will be returned to you by tomorrow. For now though, our launch will be waiting shortly and we must leave to make the most of the evening tide to see the goods that the traders have on offer."

"Of course," the old lady nodded and calmly picked up her cup of tea again, expecting nothing less from him where Sion business was concerned." and I look forward to hear of your favourable trading with these westerners on your return."

Asami stood on Sion's very private jetty watching several of his most trusted men at arms board the flat bottomed boat that was to transport them out to the tall masted ships that were bobbing on the low swell just beyond the harbour walls. Kirishima went before him as he stepped down into the planks of the little craft and avoiding the half dozen rowers that were to power them to their meeting he followed the broad man forward to watch the big black painted craft as they neared its brightly lit boarding steps. 

"Stay close," Asami said as he saw one of the officers that had visited Sion the evening before peering down at them from the deck above them." and watch their eyes."

"Welcome aboard, Lord Asami," Kirishima stiffened at his side when their host came forward with his arm extended to greet him as they stepped off the ladder. The warlord remembered the movement and reached out his own right hand to grasp the others firmly as he had been instructed by the tutor he had employed to teach him about just such strange western customs." thank you for coming out so late in the day."  

"My pleasure, Commodore Perry," he said with a polite nod of his dark head as Kirishima and their own guard of grim faced soldiers came to stand behind him in his own show of strength." we are most interested to see your entire range of wares."

"And we are keen to strike a healthy deal with one whose own warehouses are known to supply only the finest of silken goods." the man said smiling broadly and nodding." I am sure you will understand the expression 'the early bird gets the worm' and I for one am a great believer in it."

"We have one that means much the same,"Asami said more schooling his own expression into a more open one that was his normal wont." if your goods are as...varied as you indicated then I am confident a deal between us can be struck."

"Oh, be assured, sir, they are," the man said and Asami could almost hear Kirishima's defensive growl when the American put an encouraging hand on the warlords arm to guide him towards the captains cabins." I am sure you will not be disappointed when you see them."

"Is the custom's officer down below already?" The warlord asked having looked around and failing to find the familiar greasy face.

"Well, the government's man, eh, now, about him," the american's smile grew wider and twisted a little as he spoke." that fellow seemed mighty fond of paperwork and the like so I might just have told him that your visit to us was set for the morning tide instead. I hope that meets with your approval?"

Asami paused and looked at the grey haired man for a moment before his first genuine smile of the meeting slid slowly across the severe line of his lips.

"A wise move," he nodded moving forward again." now, to use another of your western expressions, please let this cat see your canary."

The 'canaries' that the big hold held were of as wide and high quality a range of weaponry that Asami and Kirishima had ever had the fortune to rest their eyes on it. Asami's stern, handsome face gave no indication of that fact, of course, but he could feel his second in command stiffen beside him with excitement at the display before them and even he was hard pressed not to rummage through the arsenal with his bare hands like a child in a new toy box. Along with carefully packed knives and swords of finely finished steel that the poor quality of Japans iron could never rival there were several cases of the highest calibre long guns. Asami stared with fascination at a crate of strangely designed hand guns which held reels of bullets instead of the single ones his men were presently supplied with. The Commodore was studying his expression carefully as he held out one of them for his guest to inspect more closely.

"We call these revolvers because of the design of the bullet housing on them, all the rage at home," he explained as Asami hefted its weight thoughtfully in his hand." and these little devils easy enough to carry about discreetly on your person to any occasion." 

"And they are accurate?" Asami aid hefting the gun in his hand and then looking along its short barrel.  

"As most rifles over many yards in the right hands." The ambassador confirmed confidently. " I am sure it would become a firm favourite with you and your people very quickly."

Asami was thinking something the same. The military hard ware that the American was offering him would be enough to nicely tip the balance of power in Edo in his favour and he was already planning for it to be assimilated into his already very well stocked arsenal.

"I am sure Sion can find a use for them." The warlord agreed, training his voice to remain neutral like the skilled negotiator he was.

"Excellent," the westerner smiled affably." and my man who you allowed access to your warehouses was equally impressed. How many crates would you interested in, Lord Asami?"

"If," and here the taller man paused for effect and fixed the commodore with his intense golden eyes." we can strike a mutually agreeable deal then Sion shall be acquiring your entire shipment." 

"With disease ravaging the European silkworm as it has," the grey haired man nodded his face equally serious now." your fine silks will please our own trading partner in Lisbon. Let us retire to my cabin and we can discuss details of the kind of deal you were thinking about."

Three hours of skilled horse trading later and the two very different men stood shaking hands not quite like old friends but amiably enough on deck at the head of the ladder that led down to the small launch.

"Our boats should catch the tide this evening," Asami confirmed." with a conclusion to the deal no later than tomorrow evening."

"As you wish, Lord Asami," The grey haired man agreed enthusiastically." we are both keen to keep our transactions swift and above all discreet."

The Japanese men were acutely aware of their hosts watching them intently from the big sailing ship as they boarded their own small craft.

"The trade will be completed tonight, Kirishima." Asami instructed his second in command quietly as they headed back toward the shore. 

"I have already arranged for our own goods to be made available from the warehouses, Asami san," the larger man said." transport vessels should be awaiting us on our return."

"As efficient as ever, my friend," Asami said standing stiff and proud under the continued scrutiny of the men on the deck of the boat they had just left." what did you make of our visitors?"

"The man's face seems an open book," Kirishima noted with some disapproval." it must hide many secrets."

"No doubt, but such seems to be the way with these westerners," his master noted." and, if all goes to plan, between us we have conducted a fair nights work."

True to his second's word Sion's secluded pier was a hive of activity with three deep bellied launches already in place and, on Asami's command, two were dispatched towards the harbour gates and reams of carefully packaged silks immediately began to be carried aboard the third. With its precious burden secured the Kirishima and the majority of the men at arms they had brought with them boarded alongside it ready to oversee both its safe delivery and to make sure that all the armaments that the foreigners had promised in return were duly delivered to them in good order.

Asami watched as the small lanterns strung along the craft glimmered as it headed of over the dark waters of the bay before turning his face towards home his two remaining guards matching his long strides as he made his way from the waters edge. Leaving the port by a series of smaller lanes to avoid prying eyes after dark had been the habit for many years and the party made its swift way into the shadowy street that led directly up towards the more elegant residential area of Edo.

Had Asami's thoughts not been fully immersed in the profoundly game changing trade that he was immersed in he might have noticed that the lane was somewhat quieter than was normal even for this time of night.

Had Asami had Kirishima or even his more experienced warriors at his side then they surely would have been watching the deep shadows cast by their guttering torches and surely would have noticed movement in them. But this night a preoccupied warlord and his two lower ranked bodyguards walked the normally quiet street behind the Harbour building as a bulky figure separated itself suddenly from the darkness of a low growing tree. 

"Good evening, Asami san, you are out very late this evening!" Sakazaki said with a gloating grin on his ugly face. 

Half a dozen heavily armed warriors dressed in the Emperor's own, despised, livery emerged from their hiding places around the smirking harbour master. Even as he swept his katana swiftly from its ornate scabbard a pair of ambushers dropped from a roof above Asami and as he swung at their weight on his broad shoulders he felt a sharp blow to his temple causing him to stagger forward and into the soft caress of unconsciousness.


	17. Time for reflection.

It was the sunshine seeping in through the small window set high into the age greyed limewash walls of his pokey bedroom that greeted Aki when he stirred at last. He was still clad in the sleek kimono he had 'liberated' from his erstwhile host, the esteemed businessman. Asami Ryuchi with whom he had been thrown together in such dramatic circumstances. Hugging the smooth, soft cotton around his slight body he breathed in the scent of expensive soap and the subtle, sharp tang of the scent his senses enticingly associated with the magnatism exuded by his dark lover.

The very thought of Asami, so complex and powerful, sent a distinct thrill through him as he recalled their bouts of passion. He did not regret it, indeed he would go as far to say if asked, that he felt only a twinge of regret that their lusty tryst had, by circumstance, been cut so short.

Akihito sighed wriggling uncomfortably on the hard straw pallet of his bed while trying to find the position where the least bumps poked into his back as he stared up at the low ceiling of what passed as his bedroom. After several aborted attempts to find comfort he just gave up and pulled himself up to sit on the edge instead dragging his fingers through the wild thatch of his hair and blinking slowly as he remembered the stark luxury of the master bedroom at Sion while looked round at his own cramped quarters.

He sighed again as an image of molten gold eyes slipped into his brain.

The damned man was intoxicating even in memory.

"Tsk, a lord such as he probably won't even remember your name, you idiot!" he admonished himself as he gingerly touched the still tender injury on his head then held up his bandaged fingers and slowly began to unwind the thin strip of gauze from around them. He flexed them tentatively, feeling the weakness and twinges of discomfort but little of the searing pain that had lanced through him at Sakazki's blow. His bones might be more delicate than he might have wished but good grace and his late father's remarkable genes allowed him to heal with satisfying speed.

Aki pulled himself up to his feet and made his way through to the small living room which served him as kitchen and workshop as well as holding his small collection of photographic equipment. He frowned as he ran his thin hand over the cloths and lenses of what he hoped would become his trade. What had that man done with his favourite camera and the majority of his slides he wondered? That overbearing giant of a steward or whatever he was had probably thrown them in a cupboard and closed the door on his beloved and hard won possessions at best, at worst they might have been thrown out altogether. The boy shook his head unhappily as he realised that he would probably have to work an entire season in some seedy tavern to replace even that basic camera even if he could find work with that scum of a harbour master no doubt still gunning for him. Let alone finding peace if the thrice cursed, stupidly dashing Master of Sion wanted to catch him again to satisfy his mothers curiosity over his little oddities.

Hmm, his thoughts once again drifted towards Sion.  

That grand household and its inhabitants held so many of the answers to his present dilemmas he thought as he went out into the little courtyard. He worked the dilapidated pump until it produced its reluctant icy trickle remembering the steaming baths that had been drawn for him by Asami sama's servants as she oversaw his recuperation. The majestic lady of the great house had really been very generous to him in his hour of need he thought as he scrubbed his face roughly in the chilly wooden bucket that acted as a sink for he and his neighbours.

Feeling fresher in body if not in mind the boy gathered the soft folds of his blue Kimono around him again and went in search of what, by the position of the sun, he would guess would be a very late lunch. He had soon set a small fire of wood chips and had begun to cook up a portion of rice on his small stove when he heard a polite scratching on his door frame. 

"Ah, little man, you are back," said his tiny wrinkled neighbour said with a smile on her near toothless face." I thought I heard you drawing water."

"I expect to grow taller any day now, Mino sama." he said with a feigned expression of offense.

"Ah, Russe chan," the woman smile widened fondly." you are just as nature intended, a rose among thorns. A skinny rose though."`

"So, you are calling me a briar." he said opening his door wider in invitation for her to enter.

"Oh, you are such a one, dear," the old woman chortled as she passed him, a small bowl cupped carefully in her hands." I have brought you a little present to try to fatten you up a bit."

"I told you that you must not worry about me, madame," Aki said with a shake of his shaggy head." I manage well enough."

"You could be blown away on a stiff breeze, silly boy," she said putting the bowl down on his rickety table."and my nephew brought me too much herring to eat myself this week."

"But..." Akihito began knowing that her purse was nearly as thin as his own.

"No buts," she insisted firmly." you do so much for me about the place and you know that it does my old heart good to see you bloom, my boy."

"Er, well then." he hesitated but seeing that she was determined he gave her a smile and little hug instead and turned to drain the rice." thank you very much, it smells wonderful. Will you stay and eat?"

"No, no, I ate hours ago, you stay-a-bed." but she hesitated at his door then turned back towards him. "Aki chan?"

"Yes, madame?" the boy answered piling the food into his biggest bowl as his stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"Have you been involved in..." she started, watching his face closely." well, anything illicit?"

"Illicit?" he said spilling some of his rice in his dismay." Me? No,why?"

"Good, good." she said with a half smile." I did not think you would be but two men came asking if you were home and said that that rogue of a new Harbour master sent them." 

"Harbour master?" the boy squeaked holding the bamboo steamer to his chest in horror.

"I told them I had not seen you for days." she said putting a comforting hand on his arm." I don't want to worry you, lad, just thought you should know that they said that they would be back."

"Oh, oh, thank you," he said hastily turning back to preparing his food." you did the right thing, Mino sama." 

"That man has gathered a black reputation," the woman continued her wrinkles forming with concern." just you watch out for yourself, sweetheart."

"Oh, yes, yes," he said plastering a bright, false, smile across his face." you know how things can get, I will just keep my head down for a couple of days, don't you worry."

The old lady seemed unconvinced but nodded and left none the less, closing the door behind her. Aki slumped down onto his kitchen chair and hung his head with a sigh, he might have guessed that snake Sakazaki would not have given up on his revenge on his perceived slight so easily, damn his hide. Now he would have to watch his back when he was out in the town

He rose from his seat as the tantalising smell of his neighbour's gift made his empty stomach growl and arranged the rice slowly on to his plate as his hunger won out over his troubled thoughts. He doused it in a thin fish sauce which was only saved from being spoilt in his enforced absence from home by its intense saltiness and placed the fish bowl beside it. Having missed out on breakfast it tasted surprisingly good he realised as he wolfed it hungrily, washing it down with a long draft of cold pump water. Its tastiness and reassuring weight sat well in his stomach and he soon finished it, polishing of the last smears of the fishes juice with his finger, before he began busying himself tidying his dishes away.

He sat back down at the spindly table and looked around his little home with a heavy heart acknowledging that it might be time for him to think about moving on.

Again.

Honestly why did these things have to happen to him? Aki would admit that his big mouth might let him down from time to time but he did not go out of his way to cause trouble, none the less trouble always seemed to take time to find him instead. It was not that Akihito did not enjoy travel and adventuring but sometimes he grew weary of the constant moves that he had made throughout his life, first with his mother and then following her death on his own to try and pursue his passion and make it his living in the bustle of Edo. He felt then that he would like to stay somewhere long enough to feel at home and he had hoped that the wild frontiers town that the rapidly expanding port epitomised might have been that place. And now, maybe, he had even begun to think of one of its residents with a twinkle in his eye. A highly esteemed resident and maybe well out of his league but that twinkle was the first he had felt for many a long year. Since, well, since he had had that short but intense crush on the neighbouring farmers daughter when his mother was still alive.

As Akihito paused at the thought he could still recall the softness of her pink lips but as he did so his mind flipped immediately to thinner rougher ones. The boy ran his fingers through his hair and drew in a long centring breath. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed again gloomily, thinking of the handsome man probably even now dining on the finest food in the opulent dining room of his splendid house. The warlord need have no such worries as he, well fed and secure in his well guarded home surrounded by the comfort and security that the boy could only dream off.

Get out of my brain, Asami Ryuichi, he snapped at the memory, we have no chance of anything together now and it will be best for your good name and my skin if I just seek out pastures altogether new.

Or could there be.

Well guarded resounded in his brain.

Had not the great lord chosen to wrest him from Sakazaki's grasping hands once already?

Asami appeared to have a fancy for his...company and also the harbour master firmly in his grip by all accounts and surely the small army of armed men he had observed during his stay at Sion would make his enemy think twice before hounding even a minor member like himself of that grand household.

Why not choose the golden eyed devil over the deep blue sea (or in his case the long hard road!)?

Aki's brain was whirling into action now. He had been keen enough to leave Sion but the cold reality of the visit from Sakazaki's bully boys and the thought of taking back to life on the road without a clear destination to aim for was enough to give him pause for thought. If the Lady of the house was half as interested in his well being as she seemed then Sion might just offer him a place to at least rest and look towards his future. The main tools of his trade were still somewhere behind those high walls too and it need not be a permanent move, he could stay just until he could make his peace with the port officer or formulate a better plan. 

And as for the great man himself?

Aki felt his cheeks redden at the thought of what HE might have to sweeten his residency if their previous trysts were anything to judge by.

That thought alone was enough to seal the deal in his beleaguered mind. 

He slapped his palms firmly down on to the much scrubbed table top and stood up and without further ado began to gather together his most prized possessions and photography paraphernalia. An hour later he was seated again waiting for the afternoons shadows to gather into the evenings while he waited until his way would at least be dimmer to any unfriendly eyes that might still be searching for him. When he deemed it dark enough he slung the two bulky bags of his worldly goods onto his narrow shoulders and pulled his door carefully closed behind him as he stepped out into the communal courtyard. He placed a small sack gleaned from his meagre food store and the few low denomination coins that valued half his wealth on Mino sama's doorstep, leaving them for his kindly old neighbour as a farewell and a thank you with a silent promise of a later visit if life treated him more kindly in the future.

Baggage weighing him down this time his progress would be slower so he would have to take even greater care than on his previous trip but the thought of security and perhaps the promise of a warm welcoming bed (hopefully to be shared with a certain sable haired tiger) gave him strength as he eagerly started to make his way into the deepening darkness of Edo's streets.  


	18. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Even within the first block of leaving the familiar alley that ran behind his shabby little apartment things began to feel wrong in Akihito's gut.

What ' wrong' exactly was Akihito really could not define.

The feeling had started long before he had spotted a small band of Imperial soldiers a short time later,unusually only found in Edo they were both quiet and grim looking as they marched swiftly along the shortcut that he would have preferred to take. It should have led him through the municipal gardens that lay along the banks of the Meguro river and the privacy they would have offered. The boy drew back against the wall of his house behind him and held as still as a statue as they passed by him, giving them several minutes after the loud clink of their armour disappeared before he followed them. As he slipped through the ornate gates behind them he caught a whiff of something strange which made his breath catch uncomfortably and stung his throat. A memory of it lingered somewhere in his brain but he could neither place nor name it and shaking his head to clear it he hefted his bags once more and continued make his slow way along the wide path below the twisted cherry trees. The acrid scent lingered in his nose as he walked but although unpleasant it did not become overpowering. He could identify no other source for it among the leafy flowering shrubs about him so he began to wonder if the bitter smell and the unexpected sight of the Emperor's men might have got something to do with each other.  

The night was dark and the city lanes through which the photographer travelled were quiet but with his need to keep a low profile that was as he would have chosen them to be. His bags were proving cumbersome to balance on his narrow shoulders and soon his legs were aching with the accustomed weight of them. Aki looked behind him more than once as the oppressive atmosphere intensified and he began to imagine darker shapes lurking in the shadows of the neglected doorways of the semi derelict buildings looming up ahead of him. Some of those groups out this night did not bear the crests of any troops that he could recognise although they did move with military precision they, like he, were cautious to keep a low profile in the darkened streets. As he neared the junction with the broad, better lit, road that led North towards the hills that lay between Edo and Kyoto he had to shrink back against an overgrown hedge as a quartet of soldiers appeared marching only yards away from his hiding place before entering the nearest dilapidated building through a rusty gate to his left.

What had stirred everyone up like this Aki wondered, drawing a deep calming breath as the men disappeared and where were they heading? The pervasive stink seemed stronger in the narrow lane where the presence of the extra patrols had forced him to travel through and it had begun to make his stomach churn he briefly wondered if, maybe, he should just cut and get out of town altogether. If the streets were buzzing with the Emperor's men the boy knew from his fraught time dodging court politics in Kyoto that that could never be a good sign. He shrugged under the weight of his luggage and extricating himself from the tangled shrub peered cautiously along the poorly lit cobbles. If he was spotted in the open he knew that whatever any of these men might do to him would probably be not good and at best it would probably land him back in Sakazaki's hands.

The very thought of his fate in that circumstance made him shudder, he knew in his gut that he needed to get to what security his new... did the word lover match the reality of their relationship? Aki would use the word lover for now... might offer him as soon as possible.

One or two other close shaves like that might prove disastrous and he realised that a lighter load would mean that he could avoid them with more of his normal agility so it was with a sigh he looked once again to the tall unkempt hedge that marked the boundaries of the long abandoned garden.  Aki hurriedly pulled the heavier bag with his sparse clothing collection from his back and thrust it as far into the rank depth of the bushes beside him as he could manage before drawing the thick branches across it to hide it as best he could. Hoisting the other, containing his photographic equipment and the very few personal possessions that he owned back onto his shoulder he sighed with relief at the more manageable weight his slight frame would now have to carry.

"Right, Sion," he muttered to himself, straightening his robe with renewed determination at the thought of reaching the sanctuary of Asami's home." you had better welcome me back with open arms after all this or I am going to look like an idiot and what, in all the god's names, is that disgusting stink?" 

"I don't like it, I don't like it at all, " a gruff voice growled close by before he had taken two more steps of his journey as a small group of imperial guards emerged from the gateway that the other group had disappeared into making Aki shrink back fearfully into the shadows once more." these Asamis did not get their wicked reputation for nothing you know!"

"Tell me about it!" one of his burly companions agreed as the name Asami caused Akihito's breath to hitch in his throat. " I remember stories of this ones father and grandfather from my dad's knee when I was a kid. They scared me silly then and I don't feel much happier about dealing with this one now!"

"I still say that we should stick him like a pig while we have him weakened," the first man grunted unhappily shifting his spear up on to his shoulder." and turf his great carcass in the harbour but. no, no, the captain says that orders are orders!"

 "They did come from the Palace," the bigger one huffed as the boy strained to hear him." and its not a if he is in any shape to cause us much grief the way he is just now."

True, true," grumpy agreed, nodding thoughtfully." all we have to do now to whip him North before his clan can find him and we...." with that they had marched far beyond the boy now, too preoccupied with their own business to notice him and their voices faded as the squad marched off back down the hill towards the harbour. A gust of the pungent smell wafted around and after them making Aki's head swim and his stomach lurch where he stood plastered against the rough wall before it dissipated somewhat on the evening breeze.

Could the men really have been talking of his Asami? 

How could it be possible that they have captured him when Aki had seen for himself that Sion was so well defended? Was it a betrayal of those westerners that he had seen at the Asami clan's soiree the other night? Of one thing he was sure and that was that, by their distinctive livery, the soldiers had been the Emperor's men and whatever the court had planned if he was taken to Kyoto as an enemy of the state then even such a magnificent Alpha specimen as Asami Ryuchi would fail against such an adversary.

Aki peered cautiously around the corner of the gateway the other men had so recently emerged from and gave a sigh of relief when he saw no sign of life in the deep shadows of the overgrown path that led up to the peeling doorway. And what on earth could the soldiers be so interested in this dilapidated area of town and in particular this run down house?

Could it have anything to do with what had been said about his Asami he wondered and that thought alone spiked his curiosity enough for him to slowly creep forward?

The bitter stink of the night hung heavily around him as he hesitated for a long moment wondering what might be drawing him into a situation which could only spell trouble considering both the Imperial court and Sion's reputations for lethal intrigues of all kinds.

Damn it, but he knew that the answer was simple.  

Blast Asami Ryuchi and his god like presence. 

The magnetism of the man was what had been drawing him back to Sion and its luxurious but uncertain future after all and whatever the soldiers were guarding seemingly involved him in some way. He looked up at the peeling facade in front of him and slipped through the gate and, seeing no ground floor windows through which he might peek, cautiously crept to the doorway instead.

The porch was as ruinous as the rest of the building, empty except for a dusty wooden wheelbarrow and some cracked flower pots stacked untidily in a corner. He hitched up the hem of his kimono and shook his blond head with a small wry smile, he had been in worse places and the paltry lock on the door was easily picked by someone of his checkered past and its resulting... put politely, distinctive... skill set. Pushing it further open Aki cautiously peered into a deeply shadowed corridor from the end of which he thought he caught the echo of muffled voices. Being so naturally slight gave him the advantage of being light enough on his feet to stop any creaks the worm ridden flooring might have normally made to give him away as he edged forward.

"And just to be certain," a gruff voice was ordering." dose him again before we leave."  

"Too much might kill even him!" came a worried reply. 

"And Asami Ryuchi in full health will most certainly kill us all in a heartbeat if he can," the other insisted." prepare another batch of the infusion to prepare him for travel." 

Akihito's breath caught in his lungs. 

Asami, HIS Asami, was here? 

He gasped and his heart thumped back into action in his chest as he felt his anger rise. How dare these thugs try to hold his man? 

Without a further thought Aki shoved open the door with a crash and stepped boldly into the room. Two men stood within and at his abrupt entrance froze, open mouthed in surprise, as the stared at the scruffy boy before them. 

"Wha..!" a broad man stuttered from where he was seated behind a makeshift desk as he began pushing himself to his feet. 

"Always think before you act!" The boy heard his mothers voice clearly ringing in his head." Measure twice and cut once because planning, dear, planning is the key to success!"!"

Er.." he hesitated hand still on the door and looking round at the two heavily armed soldiers in consternation.  

"Who are you?" the older man barked as he began to slide a deadly looking blade from its sheath at his waist. 

"I.. I am.. well." Akihito began again his brow furrowing as he struggled to think of a valid response." Lost?!" 

"Seize him!" the men lurched towards him as a third soldier emerged from a door behind them to investigate the raised voices.

"Um," Akihito said nervously glancing round as the fierce looking trio moved forward to grab him.  

"Catch him, boys." the oldest said with a hard cruel glint in his eye as he looked the boy up and down slowly.

"Wha..!!" Akihito gulped fleetingly considering bolting while staring at the men's now leering faces as they closed in hungrily on their prey." Are you kidding me?"  

 "Hmm." the oldest man stepped closer and reached out a big paw towards the slender intruder, his scarred face was twisted in the parody of a smile now." Maybe we can have some fun with this pretty little fellow and make the shift a bit less dull after all!"

"I'll show you who is dull." Knowing he was not going anywhere if these oafs really were holding Sion's leader, Akihito drew in a deep breath and pulled himself up as straight as he could. 

"Now, come here, my lad, you just hold still....." the man reached out his hand gesturing as if coaxing a stray dog to come to him.

The boys blue eyes narrowed angrily before he closed them altogether.

This was probably going to hurt.

All of them. 

"Good bo.....OOOFF!" the imperial soldier barely had time to register the impact of the summoning before his eyes rolled upwards in their sockets and he slid to the floor in a faint. Inadvertently he dragged Akihito forward with him by the large rough hand he had managed to wrap in the boys belt before he fell and the boy staggered on to one knee in his grasp.

"Yech!" he grumbled prying the limp hand loose with his own while holding the other one to his swimming head. "Let go of me, creep, I hope you wake up with the mother and father of all brain aches!"

He swayed slightly as he rose to his feet, the effort of quelling all three robust men at one time making him light headed and faintly queasy but he gritted his teeth determinedly as he picked his way over his fallen foes towards the far door. Asami was surely being held beyond it he thought and even as his hand fell on the handle he remembered that there might be at least one more soldiers unaccounted for if they had been the squad that he had seen leaving this house earlier.

He paused resting his cool fingers on his damp forehead while trying to collect himself despite his burgeoning headache. 

"Ah, well," he muttered finding no useful thoughts available before turning the handle slowly and pushing it ajar to look cautiously into the ill lit, stench filled room beyond." In for a penny as they say!"

For several long moments Akihito could barely make out anything in the gloom until as his eyes began to adjust to the near darkness and then his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh gods, Asami san," he whispered, all thought of caution banished by the shock of the sight of the familiar but now bloodstained figure slumped against the far wall." what have they done to you!"   

The boy stumbled forward but before he could reach the limp captive the teeth aching sound of metal grinding on metal registered in his ears and a heavy weight felled him from behind. A large body slammed him forward across the room to land with a resounding smack, crushing the air from him and hitting his head on the dusty floor with such a thump that caused his vision to dim to seeing only stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prod, 3112 and a couple of others of you for an update, this Fic definitely not forgotten its just been a hectic time for me in the real world this year. Sorry and hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. :)


	19. One step at a time.

Stars are pretty of course but Akihito would rather that they stay up in the night sky rather than dance across his vision while some armed behemoth was lying on his back and blatantly trying to kill him. The momentum of the attack had carried them both across the small room and the impact of their combined weight had both winded the boy and addled his thoughts too much for him to project an effective summons. His hand brushed across warm skin so in an instinctive attempt at retaliation he grabbed at the limb and drew it to him sinking his sharp teeth into the meat as hard as he could.

"Ya!" a rough voice groaned as the bitten flesh was snatched away, although the sound came not from behind him as he had expected but from somewhere above, none the less he felt the heavy body on his back shift its weight. Imagining the blade his large attacker was probably positioning in his hand for the killing blow the boy twisted desperately bucking forward with all his wiry strength instead. Aki was pleased and slightly surprised when the weight lifted suddenly and more abruptly forward than he might have expected considering its bulk. He instinctively curled into a ball as knees and what felt like army boots thrashed about his shoulders and then his head as he desperately wriggled backwards from the assault. 

"Wha...!" he gasped still trying to effect a compulsion through his muddled thoughts and the intense, now familiar, stink of the room as he propped himself up on his elbows still trying to avoid the imperial soldiers flailing feet. It was difficult to see what was happening clearly in the gloomy light and the thick dust the mans struggles were pushing up so he rubbed his eyes then shook his head in disbelief. The struggling soldier was now clamped firmly between strong thighs of the man he had glimpsed briefly before he had stumbled foolishly in to the ambush. The chained legs were around the now choking mans throat like a vice holding the body as firmly as a python would its victim. Even as he watched the soldiers eyes had begun to bulge in his flushed face as his scrabbling fingers were scratching less and less strongly at his captor. The prisoners face was deep in shadow but Akihito knew in his very core in that first moment exactly who he was and trying to ignore the weakening movements of his erstwhile assailant he inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "A..Asami san?"

"Russe?" the head of Sion's growled without lessening the grip of the soldiers throat. 

"Oh thank the gods, it IS you Asami." Aki said gingerly avoiding the slumped body to rush to the others side, staring with horror at the blood stains that drenched the bigger mans clothes." How on earth did they get you?" 

"Emperor." the other answered through gritted teeth.

"I guessed as much," the boy said smoothing back the black hair from the older man's face and grimacing at the bruises that marred the handsome features." Edo is swarming with his troops." 

" We must go!" the other said his voice still sandpaper rough his breath warm in the boys face smelling of death and bitterness and Aki struggled to not flinch away from it. 

"Er," Aki hesitated still wondering what it could be before glancing down at the soldier to hide his grimace. "I think you might be finished with, um, him now."

"Key," Asami grunted not lessening his grip on his now limp victim." hurry!"

"Oh." the boy jumped back into action leaning cautiously down to the dark lump that had so recently been a man.

"No," and Aki stopped in mid reach at the commanding tone." the officer!" 

"Oh," Damn it, he thought he was still be reeling from all that had happened but the warlord need not just treat him like an idiot."of course."

Quickly the lad returned to the door then, picking his way carefully through the scattered bodies, of the three men. he quickly rummaged through the oldest soldiers pockets before locating a small bunch of keys looped through his belt. The man groaned and moved slightly in his sleep and Aki froze before slowly he unclipped the buckle and drew the bundle free. Triumphantly he returned to the cell to find Asami, having dropped his victim at last, had somehow managed to push himself up the wall and was now leaning against it waiting for him.

"Hurry!" the tall man insisted as he approached. 

"I am doing my best, your highness!" Aki retorted back this time, the tension and the pungent smell adding to his inevitable, pounding, compulsion produced headache.

That seemed to satisfy the man and the boy rattled through the different keys until the third that he tried produced a satisfying clunk and first one then the second manacle from around the bruised wrists swung open. The numb arms dropped immediately to Asami's sides as the boy hastily leaned down to work on the chain locking his bruised feet together.

"More soldiers soon." the rough voice above him warned.

"Just let me work in peace!", A needless warning Aki thought peevishly to himself as he hastily tried a second key in the lock. After another two abortive attempts the last anklet sprung free in his hand and dropping the keys to the ground he pried it loose. He looked up into Asami's face with a triumphant grin but it fell away as he saw the pained expression on the normally impassive features above him. The wounds the soldiers had inflicted on the older man were obvious by the blood stains on his robes but Aki knew that there were no doubt many more that were hidden beneath.

The older man did not grace his comment with a reply as, with a dull thud the last of his shackles clunked to the rotting floorboards and his head fell backwards against the wall. As Aki rose to his feet Asami squinted at him through half closed eyes and drew in a deep breath as he began pushing himself forward while the boy barely had a chance to brace himself when the warlord stumbled forward into him and his weight sunk them both to their knees.

"Whoah there, big fellow!" the boy gasped trying to steady them both." We have to get out of here but I can't carry you, you are going to have to help me."

When the half unconscious prisoner only answered with an unintelligible mumble Aki looked anxiously around for anything that might be of help to at least get them to their feet He slipped the others long arm around himself and reached over to haul himself up on the same stained shackles the imperial soldiers had used to imprison the other in. Pulling with all his wiry strength he dragged Asami along with him until the two men swayed in an unsteady embrace when he then shoved his shoulder into the others armpit to hold his much bigger body up. 

"Come on, wake up!" the older man was slumped heavily on him and close up the acrid scent Aki had smelled earlier became almost overwhelming. He sniffed at the ruined clothes draped across the broad chest now pressed so close to him and looking up at the bloodied face saw that the man was struggling to keep his eyes open and that their pupils seemed unnaturally blown making them appear an almost solid black." Have they drugged you?"

"Drank Wormwood." the other mumbled thickly.

"Gods, they gave you wormwood?" Aki's face crumpled in disgust." But they must have known you were a vampire, how are you even still alive?"

"Alpha!" the thin lips curled into a weak but familiar smirk.

"Hmph!" the boy gave an amused snort." Alpha or not, lets go."

Shifting the weight more firmly across his back and careful to avoid the fast cooling corpse of the jailer, they lurched forward across the dark, stinking room towards the still open door. Pausing in the doorway Asami cast a sluggish glance around the makeshift office and at the splayed bodies of Aki's compulsion recipients.

"You, little Russe?" he growled. 

"Of course," the boy agreed with a small note of pride in his voice." although doing three at once always gives me this cracking headache."

"Should have killed them." the deep voice rumbled in his ear. "My blade." 

"Wha...?" the lad said still basking in the little glow of pleasure as he observed his handiwork. 

"Kantana."Asami's black hair had slipped from its usual slick perfection and some of its strands were catching on the dried blood that marred Asami's forehead as he nodded his head towards where the pudgy officer lay.

"Is that yours?" The boy said trying to keep going as the man tried to veer towards the table. When it was obvious that the warlord was not going to keep moving without it.  Aki looked at the blade hanging from the unconscious soldiers belt and saw a finely crafted hilt sticking out from it." Can't you get another one when...if... we get out of this?"

"No." That one word was delivered in such a no nonsense tone while giving a sharp nod in the direction of the weapon again the boy carefully propped the bigger man against the wall and gingerly picking his way through the debris he bent and retrieved the belt along with the stolen blade. Despite the stench of wormwood being somewhat less in here Asami had begun a slow descent of the wall by the time he returned. Aki had to lean his whole weight against him in support while he awkwardly tried to slide the belt around his narrow waist to keep his hands free. When he finally clipped it in to place and tried to heft Asami back on to his shoulders he felt the scabbard scrape against the boards beneath him.

"Tsk!" he hauled himself up to try and stand a bit taller but then Asami's weight bore down on him too heavily for them to walk.  

"Ha," the big man coughed out a grunt of amusement when he heard the noise the sword made on the floor and realised the boys predicament." mine." 

"Not everyone is a giant." Aki muttered slipping it back on to the officers belt and then round the warlords own trim waist while still holding a steadying arm up for the man to balance on. The kantana inevitably fitted snugly into its rightful place following the line of the long legs and now hanging several inches clear of the floor. Aki grumbled." Happy, your majesty?" . 

"Mm." the older man affirmed as they once again continued their unsteady progress out of the room and slowly struggling along the dark corridor towards the dim light of the still open front door.  

"You weigh a ton you know, if you are going to expect me to ever do anything like this again your fine dining will have to stop!" the boy panted with the exertion as he rested briefly in the somewhat fresher air of the doorway but Asami seemed too exhausted to reply. Akihito thought that he seemed to be leaning on him even more heavily with every step and now, in the dim light of the porch, he could see how strained and pale the bigger man's handsome face had become. "Come on, lets get you home."

They struggled slightly over the threshold and Aki held his companion more tightly as they stood swaying at the top of the rickety steps leading down to the garden path below. The boy took one step then half pulled half carried his shaky lover down the first step and then paused to regain their balance before he began to repeat the exercise on to the second. Aki was leaning up to support as much of the other mans weight as he could while he took another step when, to his dismay, he felt the rotting board crumbling beneath his foot.

"Damnation!" he cursed loudly as Asami stumbled, gravity taking its toll on the mismatched pair and dragging them both backwards down the remaining steps to deposit them in a tangle of limbs on the rough surface below.

"Ah!" the older man groaned as the jolt reopened several of his wounds.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Akihito gasped as the others bulk landed squarely on top of him and he could swear that his joints nearly separated with the impact before he tried to shove the other off of him. He managed to wriggle free as the bigger man made a huge effort to roll himself of the slight body and on to his back, his face ashen white in the thin light of the stars above them. The boy pulled himself up to sit and try and gather himself as he regained his breath anxiously running his hands over the hard muscles of Asami's body to try to assess any new damage. When the other flinched away from his fingers he shook his head in sympathy. "Sorry, sorry!"

" 'S'all right," the man hissed, unsuccessfully trying to sit up too." Must go, Russe!"

"Right, right." the boy scrambled stiffly to his feet, trying to ignore his own new collection of bruises and focus on the more badly injured man beside him instead. Aki tried first to pull him up by his hand but even when he dug his heels in and heaved with all his might he only succeeded in unbalancing the bigger body and tipping both of them until they were once more prone among the weeds. Righting the warlord as best he could he then scrambled up to stand behind him and tried to use his wiry strength to lever the bigger man up but again without luck. Finally he knelt before Asami and wrapping the long arms about his neck managed, after much huffing and puffing, to stagger to his weary feet with the other draped across his own narrow back." Now try and stand up!"

With a low groan the nobleman tried to put his feet under him to take some of his own weight but the drug and torture and now the fall had taken their toll on even the mighty master of Sion and with such a slender crutch as Aki beneath him they both lurched to the side and were felled once more.

"I am sorry, Asami san," the boy panted feeling tears of frustration spring unbidden to his eyes as he struggled to seat them both again before dropping to sit on the bottom step his head drooping in despair." I just cannot carry you, I will have to go and get help."

"Time." Asami grunted, clutching at his battered ribs.

"I know, I know, " the boy acknowledged gazing around him anxiously around the dilapidated garden for inspiration.

"More soldiers will be coming soon." Asami gasped out hoarsely.

"Maybe we can hide you somewhere till I can bring that giant bear you call a manservant," Aki suggested although he knew with a sinking heart the other was right. " he looks as though he could easily carry you home in one hand! What about in those bushes, or maybe under this porch floor?"

The boy rose miserably to his feet peering under the rotting planks while trying to make out if there might be access and space to hide his injured warlord when his eyes fell instead on the long abandoned wooden wheelbarrow tucked in its shadowy corner. His pale brow furrowed thoughtfully for a moment before his tired eyes slowly took on a renewed sparkle and a smile gradually lit up his grubby face. 


End file.
